Murdablade
by Element-Jade
Summary: Hey!!! It's Element Guardian and Jade-55! This Chapter: Jade, Ray, Alexis and Kai discover some false secrets.....
1. Default Chapter

~~~Hey, it's element-guardian here!!! Me and Jade-55 decided to put our stories together to make a GREAT story! I'm going to start the first chapter and then it'll go to Jade-55. If you liked Alexis, and if you liked Jade, you'll LOVE this fic!~~~  
  
Disclaimer, ahhhhhhhh yes, I remember this. I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!!!!  
  
Chapter 1 The beginning.  
  
The Bladebreakers were walking around California. They were just entering a new tournament called the Beyblading International Tournament which featured everyone around the world. They were going to have a lot more competition. Mr. Dickinson told them they could have a break since they were training so hard, mostly because of Kai. Then, they heard a loud grumble.  
  
"Hehe.... I guess it's lunch time."said Tyson sheepishly.  
  
"How could you still be hungry, we just ate breakfast!"said Max.  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"There's a pizza parlor down the street, we could pick up a slice for Tyson."informed Kenny.  
  
"A slice? As in singular? No way, I'm REALLY hungry."complained Tyson.  
  
"Well, don't expect me to pay."said Ray. Just then, a girl ran past them, making Tyson's beyblade fall out of his pocket. The girl noticed this. She picked up his beyblade and put it in his hands.  
  
"Sorry, my fault, I should have been more careful." said the girl. She had black hair. The front part of it was pulled back by 7 butterfly clips to the middle, so it made it look like a hair bandana, after the clips, everything was mild curls and went to her shoulders. There were two strands of her hair that framed her face. She had light green eyes. Her height was average. She wore a black top that only had one strap and the top went above her bellybutton. In the middle it said Crescent in silver cursive writing. She wore blue jeans that flared out at the end and almost covered her black boots. Black vines went up her jeans just to her upper leg. She had a long black fingerless glove that went half way to her left elbow arm. In the other arm, she had a long silver bracelet which covered her whole wrist and was with crescent moons that decorated it. She also had a silver belly chain. She had a black choker too with a black star in the middle.  
  
"Hey, no problem!"said Tyson.  
  
"Wait a minute! Aren't you the Bladebreakers?"she asked.  
  
"Yeah! And we're the best group around!"exclaimed Max putting his arms around Tyson and Kenny. They all grinned.  
  
"So that means your entering the Beyblading International Tournament, right?"asked the girl.  
  
"That's right, and we are going to win."said Kai.  
  
"Cool, but don't be so sure of that. Me and my friend are entering too, and we're the best in Canada."said the girl.  
  
"Who's we?"asked Tyson.  
  
"Oh, me and my friend, Jade. Hey, I have an idea. You want to meet us this afternoon? After that, we can go to the party for all the beybladers that are participating in the tournament tonight."asked the mystery girl.  
  
"Sure, but what's your name?"asked Ray.  
  
"Oh, my name's Alexis Takari."  
  
"OK, cool. I'm Tyson. That's Max.."  
  
"Yeah, I know who you are. You don't have to introduce yourselves."said Alexis. She looked at her watch. "So we'll see you around 5:00? At the park, kay?"  
  
"Sure."said Tyson.  
  
"Awesome, so we'll see ya. Bye!" And with that, Alexis ran off to the hotel.  
  
"Are you guys stupid or what?"asked Kai leaning on the brick wall.  
  
"What do you mean? It's just a friendly meeting. Look Kai, we know that you aren't sociable but.."started Tyson.  
  
"That's not what I meant. Did you hear what she said? They are entering the tournament too. Maybe they'll want to see us beyblade and find out our strategies."explained Kai with an expressionless face.  
  
"What strategies? We just wing it!"said Max.  
  
"Whatever. If we lose the tournament, it's going to be your faults."said Kai leaving in the direction of the hotel.  
  
"Ooohh Kai! Don't think that you aren't going to meet them either."said Tyson in a mischievous voice. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I just mean that you aren't really going to put your beyblade at stake!"grinned Tyson holding Kai's beyblade.  
  
"How did you get that?!!!"asked Kai.  
  
"I'll give it back to you later, after the party."said Tyson.  
  
"Tyson, you really know how to persuade people. You the man!"said Max laughing.  
  
"Grrr.... Fine!"said Kai then leaving towards the hotel.  
  
"Do you really think that that was a good idea? I mean, Kai does have a point."said Ray crossing his arms.  
  
"Your really going to listen to that guy?! He seriously needs a chill pill!"said Tyson. "Anyways, we'll just see if there are any records of them, Alexis and... what was her name? Jade! If they do snoop around, we'll tell by their records. We have the Chief here!"  
  
"OK.... If your really sure."said Ray.  
  
"She seems nice enough. Her friend might just be the same."said Kenny. They heard a loud grumble again.  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, I guess I have a date with a pizza!"said Tyson. He ran to the pizza parlour.  
  
"Tyson! Man, that guy really runs fast when it comes to food!"said Max starting to run after Tyson.  
  
"Tyson!!!! Wait up dude!"yelled Ray. Him and Kenny ran after Tyson as well.  
  
~~~ Well, what do you think? I know I'm not even done my other fic! But hey, I just wanted to try this out! Tell us what you think! R/R!!~~~ 


	2. Meeting in the Park

(Ok..well Element-Guardian and I are glad that you guys like our story! And if you think it's good so far..just wait until the story gets more interesting! Well, here's chapter 2 for your reading pleasure! Remember R&R!)  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting in the Park  
  
"Man I don't feel so good guys!"  
  
Tyson was laying on the lush grass, as he groaned. They had finally left the pizza place and were now sitting comfortably in the park. Kenny was typing on his laptop, as he shook his head. Rei shrugged,  
  
"maybe you shouldn't have ate that 10th slice of pizza!"  
  
"Or that 3rd milkshake!"  
  
Added Max laughing. Kai shook his head as he leaned up against one of the trees.  
  
"Maybe you should stop your moaning and groaning..and give me back my Dranzer blade!"  
  
Tyson slowly sat up, as he looked over Kai.  
  
"Ahhh..come on Kai, stop being such a party pooper! You know you want to go to that beyblade party!"  
  
Kai shot a glare at Tyson, immediately causing him to shut-up. Tyson loved it when he got on Kai's nerves, and he knew he had done it yet again.  
  
"You know the deal..after the party I'll give it back to you!"  
  
Tyson gave an innocent sort of smile, as Max laughed. The sun shone down brightly, as everyone relaxed. Suddenly Kenny popped his head up from his laptop and looked at the others.  
  
"Guys.I believe it's 4:30!"  
  
Tyson tilted his head to the side,  
  
"what's your point Chief?"  
  
"Well, if I remember correctly.."Kenny started as he scratched the back of his head. "We were supposed to meet Alexis at 5:00..remember!?"  
  
"Alexis?..oh yeah, she was supposed to introduce us to her friend!" Max replied, as he finally clued in.  
  
"What's this? You boys found a new girl?" asked Dizzi, as her sarcastic voice rang out from the open laptop. "What about me?"  
  
"Come on Dizzi," replied Kenny, as he picked up his laptop. "You know that no one could ever replace you!"  
  
"Yeah right," muttered Tyson under his breath.  
  
Rei shook his head, as he walked up to stand beside Tyson. He was sick of standing around and wasting time. It was almost 4:45, and they had promised Alexis that they would meet her at five.  
  
"Would you guys stop wasting time...we should start looking for Alexis."  
  
"Ohhhh" Tyson replied, as he looked at Rei with a smile. "You're pretty eager to find her..aren't you Rei!?"  
  
Rei took a step back from Tyson, as he blushed slightly.  
  
"I was just thinking..that maybe we could find out some information on her beyblade, before the tournament!"  
  
Tyson scratched the side of his head and shrugged, it wasn't a bad idea after all. Perhaps they could get a glimpse of what they were going to be up against.  
  
"That's not a bad idea Rei."  
  
Everyone turned around, and noticed that Kai had now positioned himself right behind them. His hands were tightly closed up in fists, as he gave a smug smile.  
  
"Getting information on Alexis and her friend, could turn out to be very useful!"  
  
"So does that mean you're going to come with us?!" Tyson asked rather surprised.  
  
Kai grunted,  
  
"I don't really have a choice do I..somebody had to baby-sit you guys!"  
  
"What do you mean som..."  
  
Tyson's voice was suddenly muffled, as Max held his hand over Tyson's mouth. The last thing they needed was another fight between Tyson and Kai. Kai just shook his head, and began walking towards the centre of the park. Tyson grabbed Max's hand from off of his mouth, and crossed his arms.  
  
"That guy really gets on my nerves!"  
  
  
  
The regular beyblade countdown was announced, as two blades were launched into a battle dome. They spun wildly, as the two bladers watched their blades intently. There was nobody else around, except for one spectator; who was sitting on the ledge of the brick fence. She watched intently, as the two blades collided into one another and smashed into tiny pieces. She shook her head as she muttered to herself.  
  
"Amateurs!"  
  
"Their not here!"  
  
The girl shot her gaze downwards and shrugged.  
  
"Did you ever think that maybe they were never actually planning to come Alexis?"  
  
Alexis stood with her arms crossed, and her face looking quite upset. She continued to scan the area with her eyes, but she still couldn't see the Bladebreakers anywhere. It was passed five now, and she was slowly becoming less and less patient.  
  
"If their not her by.." Alexis stopped her sentence, as her eyes lit up. "Hey, there they are!"  
  
Alexis began running towards the Bladebreakers, as the girl on the fence shook her head and sighed.  
  
"Tyson..guys.over here!"  
  
Tyson looked towards the right, and saw Alexis running towards them. Alexis came to a halt, as she stood in front of them smiling.  
  
"It's about time you guys showed up..where were you!?"  
  
"Well you see."replied Max, as he shrugged. "Tyson found an ice cream stand, and couldn't decide what flavor he wanted!"  
  
Alexis smiled, and Rei noticed her eyes twinkle with laughter. He quickly looked away, as Alexis' eyes met his. Tyson looked around with confusion,  
  
"I thought you were going to introduce us to your friend?!"  
  
Alexis giggled and pointed to her left,  
  
"I am..she's right there!"  
  
Tyson followed Alexis' arm, and stopped..noticing that she was pointing to thin air. Tyson rubbed his eyes, then blinked a couple times. Was he the only one not seeing anything. He nudged Kenny in the side as he whispered.  
  
"Does Alexis have an invisible friend?!"  
  
Kenny nearly fell over, as he heard Tyson's stupid remark. Kai sighed in frustration, as he grabbed Tyson's head and turned it to the side.  
  
"Can you see her now wise guy!?"  
  
Tyson turned red in embarrassment as he finally noticed the girl, who was sitting a couple steps from him. She had soft red hair, which she had pulled up into two purple wrapped buns. She had a couple strands of hair, that framed either side of her face as an exception. She wore a black Chinese style shirt, which was lined with a thin purple strip; and a black skirt. She wore two fingerless purple gloves, which ran all the way up to her elbows. Her eyes were crystal blue, as they twinkled in the sunlight. She jumped from off of the fence, as she landed swiftly on both feet. She walked up towards the group, then stopped as she stood beside Alexis.  
  
"So.these are the Bladebreakers."  
  
Alexis nodded,  
  
"guys..I want you to meet my best friend and teammate.."  
  
"Jade!"  
  
Finished the girl, as she held out her hand to Tyson. In return, Tyson sported a huge smile as he grabbed Jade's hand and shook it. Jade managed to introduce herself to all of the Bladebreakers, as she came to the last one...Kai! Jade cocked one eyebrow, as she wondered what his problem was. He was standing with his arms crossed, and his eyes closed...and he didn't look too happy about being here.  
  
"I take it meeting us wasn't your idea," Jade said as she watched him steadily.  
  
"My, my..aren't we smart!" Kai replied rudely as he opened his eyes, and fixed them on Jade.  
  
Jade could feel herself starting to get angry, as he smirked at her. She took a deep breath then held out her hand,  
  
"I'm Jade."  
  
Kai looked at her hand with disgust, then turned away.  
  
"Good for you."  
  
Jade couldn't believe what a jerk he was. She clenched her hands into fists as she turned around to face the others.  
  
Rei smiled,  
  
"and that would be our team leader..Kai!"  
  
Jade looked at them rather surprised,  
  
"he's your team leader..why on earth did you pick him for that!?"  
  
"Well.let's just say it wasn't my decision!" Tyson replied as he crossed his arms. "If it was my decision..team leader would've been me!"  
  
Max laughed as he threw his arm over Tyson's shoulder,  
  
"why am I not surprised!"  
  
Alexis grinned,  
  
"so..now what should we do?"  
  
Everyone stood rather dumb-founded, as they looked towards each other. Tyson smiled,  
  
"I got an idea..it's almost 6:00 right.."  
  
The entire Bladebreaker team sighed in desperation, they knew what Tyson was getting at; as he jumped into the air.  
  
"It's time for SUPPER!" 


	3. The party

~~~Alright!!! I'm starting to like this fic more than my other one... Well, I don't have much to say, but I'm really proud of our fic!!~~~  
  
Disclaimer: If Jade-55 isn't doing it, neither am I.  
  
Chapter 3: The party  
  
"Is Tyson actually going to be able to still eat?"asked Alexis. The Bladebreakers, Alexis and Jade were headed for the beyblade party.  
  
"Oh yeah! I'm still hungry!!"said Tyson cheerfully.  
  
"Is he always like this?"whispered Alexis to Max.  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm a bit scared if he eats the whole buffet."whispered Max. Alexis just looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Remind me how you convinced me to come along?"asked Jade to Alexis.  
  
"Because we're best buds, and I gave you my infamous puppy stare."said Alexis proudly.  
  
"Your infamous puppy stare?"asked Ray.  
  
"Yeah, you want to see?"  
  
"Oh god no."said Jade looking away. Alexis's eyes went huge and started tearing, and started to pout.  
  
"Wow, that IS good."said Tyson.  
  
"I know, and Jade can't stand it! That's why I always do that when I really want her to do something."grinned Alexis. Jade just glared at her.  
  
"Um.. do any of you know the way?"asked Max.  
  
"Yeah, it's just five blocks away."informed Kenny.  
  
"Cool."said Alexis. "So, is Kai always mister silent?"asked Alexis as she looked over to Kai. He just glared at her and grunted.  
  
"Yeah, he isn't, um, excatly the best friend type."said Ray.  
  
"Whatever. Maybe it's because he doesn't have any friends."said Jade rolling her eyes.  
  
"Repeat what you said, I dare you."said Kai gritting his teeth.  
  
"Come on people, chill out. We don't want to start world war 5, do we?"pleaded Max.  
  
"What are you, the peacemaker?"asked Jade crossing her arms.  
  
"Jade, come on, can we at least have one night where your not going to kill someone?"asked Alexis. Jade just looked away and gave a small nod. "Thanks." Alexis heaved out a big sigh.  
  
"So, are you guys particpating in the B.I.T.? (aren't I clever? Get it? Bit, bit beast? For those of you who can't guess, it stands for Beyblade International Tournament)"asked Tyson.  
  
"DUH! Me and Jade try to partcipate in every tournament."said Alexis.  
  
"Don't you need FOUR memebers?"asked Kai getting suspicious.  
  
"We're here."informed Jade. They stood infront of a huge building that had BBA written across the banner. When they got in, there were so many people, they thought the whole town came. Beybladers were battling, chatting, and there was a place where you could buy new parts for your beyblade.  
  
"Oh yeah! This is paradise!"yelled Tyson.  
  
"Would you like to eat now?"asked a man that looked like a butler.  
  
"Uh, sure!"said Max seeing the look on Tyson's face when the butler mentioned 'eat'. They all went up to the the third floor where even more people were packed inside. They got a table for seven people. They all looked at the menu.  
  
"Are you ready to order?"asked the butler.  
  
"Yes, we'll have 3 plates of picking duck, roast beef, ribs, fries, backed pataoes, chicken wings, salade, and steak."replied Tyson giving him the menu. The butler paused a minute and looked at Tyson, then continued writing everything down.  
  
"Any drinks?"  
  
"Uh, 7 cokes I guess."said Alexis looking at Tyson weirdly.  
  
"Tyson! No one eats THAT much! We're getting so much food for nothing!"said Alexis when the butler went away.  
  
"Uh, he does."said Chief sheepishly. Alexis tilted her head. "If you eat this much, it's a wonder how you can still walk."replied Jade leaning back on her chair and closing her crystal blue eyes. She brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"While we're waiting for the food, let's get to know eachother better."suggested Max.  
  
"OK, well, there was something I wanted to ask Ray."started Alexis.  
  
"Oh really?"said Tyson knudging Ray in the ribs. Ray just shooed his arm away.  
  
"Yeah, was it true that you used to be in the White Tigers team?"asked Alexis. Everyone fell over anime style, except Kai and Jade. Alexis tilted her head sideways innocently.  
  
"Yeah, I was. But we're all cool now."said Ray. Then, the food came along.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe how much food Tyson ate!"exclaimed Alexis. It was dark and they had all finished eating and started walking back to the hotel. Max and Ray had to help Tyson keep his balance.  
  
"Yeah, well, that's our pal Tyson."said Max grinning.  
  
"Oh shit!"said Alexis.  
  
"What now Alexis?"asked Jade.  
  
"I think I forgot my wallet in the park while I was beyblading." Jade shook her head.  
  
"Fine, we're here anyways."said Jade. All of them went into the park and started looking for a black wallet.  
  
"Here it is!"said a relieved Alexis. She put it in her back pocket. Then, they heard voices.  
  
"Allllleeeeeeeeeexxxxxxiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis. AAAAAAAAAAAAlllllllleeeeeeeeexxxxxxxiiiiiiiiiiisssssssss!"said the wind.  
  
"Eep."said Alexis. She clung on Jade's arm. They all started to get freaked out.  
  
"Give me you beeeeeeeyblade."said the voice, it changed now. 'Wait a second.'thought Jade.  
  
"No! I don't want to give you my beyblade!"said Alexis in a childish voice.  
  
"Grrr... Kyle! A.J.! Jessica! Stop scaring Alexis!"demanded Jade. The they heard giggling.  
  
"What? Kyle? KYLE!!!!!!!!!!!!"bellowed Alexis. Three figures dropped from the trees. Two were boys, one of them was a girl. One of the boys had navy blue hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a grey T-shirt and a bigger dark green button up T-shirt that he left un-bottoned over it, and had beige not- so baggy pants. The other one had brownish-blonde hair and ocean-blue eyes. He wore a black T-shirt that went to his elbows and a red snake on it, and had dark grey baggy pants. The girl had a pink and red spaghetti strapped tank top with capri jeans. They all had a big grin.  
  
"Kyle, why were you trying to scare me?"said Alexis shaking a fist to te blue haired boy and a vein almost popping. He just grinned.  
  
"Hehe... It was just a joke! Just chill out girlfriend!"said Kyle speaking in a gay voice.  
  
"Oh really? Let me tell you what was a joke! The time where you liked this waitress and..."  
  
"Don't go there girlfriend!"said Kyle in a gay but angry voice.  
  
"And you slipped on a grape and fell flat on you face into a..."  
  
" I said don't GO there girlfriend!"said Kyle.  
  
"Uh, this must be all nice, but, who the heck are you?"asked Ray.  
  
"Oh, we're the mebers of the Murdablade team!"said the girl that they guessed was Jessica.  
  
"Jess, you know you aren't part of it."said A.J.  
  
"Hey! Don't be mean! She's a supporter!"exclaimed Alexis.  
  
"Your Murdablade?"asked Kai semi-surprised.  
  
"Yup! And proud of it!"said Kyle in a cowboy voice.  
  
"We have memebers all around the world, but we're the leaders. You see, we travel a lot. You know, for the tournaments, and we make a lot of friends. They're pretty skilled, if I say so myself."explained Jade.  
  
"Sounds like a secret spy agency."said Tyson.  
  
"Yeah well, we try not to take TOO many memebrs, but it's pretty hard. You wouldn't believe these kids in this one country. Man, they were awesome! Even the little kids! Some people had a hard time defeating them."said A.J.  
  
"Look, I feel really happy to see you, but I'm very tired. Can we go to the hotel now?"asked Alexis, not noticing she was leaning on Ray. Kyle took out his camera.  
  
"Please."asked Kyle.  
  
"No."said Jade.  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please.  
  
"No." While they were disputing, Ray decided to put Alexis on his back and carried her and started to leave the others behind. Alexis's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"You don't mind?"askea Alexis.  
  
"Nah, it's OK. You have the keys to you r room?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks."said Alexis as she went back to sleep. When he got there, he managed to take the keys from her pocket and looked at the room number. He brang her all the way there. He opened the door and lied Alexis on the bed without waking her up. He brushed hair out of her face. Just then, he saw the door open, and it was Jade.  
  
"Thanks, I'll take out the butterfly clips from her hair so that she doesn't hurt herself."said Jade.  
  
"Your welcome."And Ray started to leave.  
  
"Goodnight Ray."whispered Alexis.  
  
"Night." 


	4. Morning Rituals

(I'm soooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner everyone.really I am! I have so much homework and stupid tests that I have to study for, plus I'm trying to keep my story updated as well! Anyways the wait is finally over and here it..chapter 4! P.S. element-guardian you haven't e-mailed me so I had no idea what to write for this chapter..so let me know if it's good! R&R)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade and neither does element-guardian. But I own Jade and her bit beast, and EG owns Alexis and her bit beast(as well as the murdablade group) So please do NOT steal them!  
  
Chapter 4: Morning Rituals  
  
The sun shone brilliantly through the curtains of room 110, as Jade slept silently in her bed. The numbers on the clock read 8:15, and a brand new day had started. Alexis stretched her arms way above her head, and sat upright in her bed. Her blankets were thrown all over the floor, as she giggled slightly to herself. She swung her feet over the bed, and stood on the floor. She nearly screamed, as the coldness from the floor shot up her spine, causing her to shiver slightly. She looked towards the bed next to her, and saw Jade sleeping silently on her back. Alexis couldn't help herself, as she carefully slid onto Jade's bed and sat next to her. She pulled out a small feather, which she kept regularly in her pajama pocket and slowly ran it back and forth over Jade's nose. She couldn't control her giggling, as Jade endlessly swatted at thin air. Before long Alexis was bursting with laughter, causing her eyes to close shut. Jade opened one of her sleepy eyes, and saw Alexis waving at her with an innocent smile.  
  
"Alexis..GET OFF!"  
  
Jade shoved Alexis with tremendous force, as she fell backwards onto the soft bed. She was laughing uncontrollably, causing tears to well up in her eyes. Jade shook her head at her friends incompetence, as she threw her blankets over Alexis' head.  
  
"Hey.who turned out the lights?!"  
  
Alexis' cheery voice rang out, as she scrambled to make her way out of the mess of sheets. She finally poked her head out, and smiled at Jade.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist!"  
  
"Yeah right..I forgot that you get your thrills out of bugging me!"  
  
Jade replied, swinging her legs over as she stood up. She stretched out her arms in front of her, and grabbed her clothes from off of a chair. Alexis tilted her head, and gave an innocent expression.  
  
"You still love me though.right?!"  
  
Jade narrowed her crystal blue eyes, as they suddenly darkened to navy. Alexis always knew when Jade was really angry. Her eyes would form into a dark navy blue, and they lost that little twinkle. Alexis scratched the back of her head nervously, then took a dive at Jade. She was kneeling on the floor, as she wrapped her arms tightly around Jade's waist.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"  
  
Alexis repeatedly replied, refusing to let go of Jade. Jade rolled her eyes, but remained stubborn. 'She has to learn not to bug people so much' Jade thought to herself, as she crossed her arms. Alexis couldn't believe that Jade hadn't given in to her forgiveness yet; usually she would've caved in by now. Alexis looked up at Jade, then gave a mischievous grin.  
  
"Alright.I can see that you're going to be stubborn, so...it's time for my secret weapon!"  
  
"Alexis.no!"  
  
Jade knew exactly what Alexis was talking about. Suddenly her eyes grew huge, as tears started to gently well up in her light green eyes. Her bottom lip curled under, and she started to pout. Jade tried to look away but it was no use, she had already caught a glimpse of Alexis' infamous 'Puppy Stare.' She looked at Alexis with annoyance, and sighed in desperation.  
  
"Ok, ok...I forgive you!"  
  
Just like that Alexis' face turned back to normal, as she released her hold on Jade and jumped up. She was smiling with pride, as she skipped to retrieve her clothes from her suitcase. Jade shook her head, Alexis got her every time; and Jade absolutely hated it.  
  
"So.do you think we'll see the Bladebreakers today?!"  
  
Alexis looked at Jade, as her eyes lit up with hope.  
  
"Oh please, you don't really care if you see the Bladebreakers." Jade replied as she gave a slight grin. "You just want to see your little Romeo!"  
  
'What!?" Alexis asked, looking rather confused.  
  
Jade rolled her eyes,  
  
"as if you don't know who I'm talking about...it's Rei!"  
  
Alexis shook her head, as her cheeks turned slightly red.  
  
"I don't like Rei!"  
  
"Deny it all you want Alexis, but I know the truth!" Jade replied, as she stared Alexis in the eyes. "We've been friends since we were little, and I know when you have a crush on someone!"  
  
Alexis crossed her arms, and stuck her nose in the air. She was just as stubborn as Jade when it came to admitting that she was wrong. Jade shrugged,  
  
"fine, I don't care if you don't like him. This way you won't have to spend an hour in the bathroom, trying to make yourself irresistible for him!"  
  
Jade began walking towards the bathroom, she was finally going to be able to use the bathroom before Alexis took it over. But, little did Jade know..Alexis was not going to let this happen. She quickly sprinted for the bathroom, and slammed it before Jade could shove her out of the way. Jade began banging intensely at the door, as she heard Alexis giggling inside.  
  
"Alexis!" Jade yelled, as she tried wriggling the doorknob. "Alexis..get out here!"  
  
The clock read 9:00, as Jade continued to knock at the door; although it wasn't as loud as before. Jade had now collapsed to the floor, and she was sitting silently as she leaned up against the bathroom door.  
  
"Come on Alexis..when are you going to let.."  
  
Jade was stopped in mid sentence, as she found herself laying sprawled out on her back. Alexis had opened the door, and was now staring down at Jade with a little smile on her face.  
  
"Jade..stop fooling around!"  
  
Jade sighed in desperation, as Alexis stepped carefully over her, and left the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alexis and Jade finally entered the lobby, where they met Jessica, A.J., and Kyle. Kyle shook his head, and tapped at his watch.  
  
"You two are 20 minutes la..."  
  
"Finish that sentence and you die!" Jade replied with hatred in her voice. She quickly brushed past him, and stood beside Jessica.  
  
"Let me guess..you guys had a bathroom war again?!" A.J. asked.  
  
Jade nodded, and pointed to Alexis who continued to have a smile on her face. Kyle looked at Alexis and smiled.  
  
"It doesn't look like the bathroom helped you much!"  
  
Suddenly Alexis' happy little smile was wiped off of her face, as she glared at Kyle. She slowly raised her hands, and looked like she was about to strangle him. Kyle knew exactly what was coming, as he took off towards the doors.  
  
"Kyle.get back here!"  
  
Alexis took off after Kyle with great speed. Jessica smiled,  
  
"here we go again!"  
  
Jade nodded in agreement,  
  
"yup..Alexis is on her mission!"  
  
The three of them quickly ran after Alexis and Kyle, but it didn't take them long to find them. They couldn't help but laugh, as they witnessed the unbelievable scene. Kyle was laying sprawled out on the cement, and Alexis sat proudly on his back. She had her arms crossed, as she flipped a piece of hair out of her face and looked at the others innocently. A.J. shrugged,  
  
"well..I'd say he deserved that one!"  
  
Alexis smiled, then jumped off of Kyle's back and brushed the dirt off of her jeans. Kyle continued to lay on the solid ground, as he moaned in pain. Jessica looked at him oddly,  
  
"how about we go grab a bite to eat!?"  
  
Jade, A.J., and Alexis nodded in agreement, as they took of to one of the restaurants; leaving Kyle moaning behind them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can you believe how busy it is here!?" A.J. announced as they entered a restaurant called 'Early Birds.'  
  
The restaurant was bustling with people, as looked around for a place to sit. A little boy quickly pushed his way past Jade, as he left a fingerprint of jam on her skirt. Jade clenched her teeth,  
  
"I hate little kids."  
  
"Now, now Jade..you know you don't mean that!" Alexis replied with a perky voice. "You just had a bad morning!"  
  
"Thanks to you!" Jade shot back, causing Alexis to grin nervously.  
  
"This is hopeless.let's find somewhere else to eat!" Jessica suggested, as Kyle moaned in agreement.  
  
As they were about to leave, they heard voices calling out Jade and Alexis' names. Jade looked up and sighed, it was the Bladebreakers. Alexis immediately perked up, as she ran towards the booth where they were sitting. They had managed to pick up one of those round booths, and offered to share their table. Of course Alexis agreed, as she managed to pick a seat next to Rei. They all sat close comfortably close, as the seating order was: Kai, Max, Jade, Alexis, Rei, Kyle, Tyson, Jessica, Kenny, and then A.J.  
  
"It's such a coincidence that we found you guys here!" Alexis exclaimed, in her usual cheery voice.  
  
Jade rolled her eyes, she knew that Alexis was thrilled because she would be able to spend another day with Rei. Suddenly a huge variety of food was placed on the table in front of them, as Tyson came alive. He grabbed a little of everything, as he stuffed it into his open mouth.  
  
"Can you be any more disgusting!" Jade remarked, staring at Tyson with disgust.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised!" Kai shot out, as he glared at Tyson who had now stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
"Don't worry.you get used to him after awhile!" Max exclaimed, as he handed Jade a bowl of fruit.  
  
Everybody finished eating rather quickly, well they had too.otherwise Tyson would've gladly taken their share. Tyson looked rather content, as he began talking to Kyle about beyblading.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
Everyone looked at Kenny quickly, expecting to see something horrible. He continued to type on his computer, ignoring the others.  
  
"Well Chief..what's wrong!?" asked Tyson getting frustrated.  
  
"It seems that the tournament has been delayed for 2 more days." Kenny informed everyone as he looked up. "It was supposed to start this afternoon.but now it won't begin until the day after tommorrow!"  
  
"That's no problem Chief, it gives us time to hang out a bit!" replied Rei with a smile.  
  
"It gives us more time to practice!" Kai replied bluntly.  
  
"Oh I can just imagine what an evening of fun would look like for you!" Jade replied with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Why don't you say that to my face!" Kai shot back.  
  
"Hey.she really didn't mean that!" A.J. said, trying to break up the fight.  
  
"I di.."  
  
Jade was interrupted, as Alexis threw her hand in front of Jade's mouth. She smiled at everyone and tried to think of some way to end the conversation.  
  
"I say we should do something fun!" Kyle said, as he finally added his comments into the conversation.  
  
"Oh.good one Kyle!" replied Alexis with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Well why don't we decide on what were going to do once we leave the restaurant," added Jessica. "These people are practically begging us to leave!"  
  
Everybody looked up and noticed the huge line that was continuing to form. They were all looking at the two teams, wondering when they would be done with their food. Tyson shoved a last forkful of food in his mouth, as they finally left the restaurant. 


	5. California Roads

~~~HEY HEY HEY!!!! What's up? Oh yeah, this is element-guardian speaking. If any of you peeps want me to read one of your fics and review, just name it and I'll try to find time to read it! If it has anything to do with Beyblade, Cardcaptors, Dagonball Z, Escaflowne, Zoids, or etc, just tell me! ON WITH THE FIC!!!~~~  
  
Chapter 5: California roads  
  
"So, what do you peeps want to do today?"asked Alexis. All 10 of them were cruising around, trying to find something to entertain them.  
  
"How about a movie?"asked Kyle.  
  
"Uhhh, yeah, and go through all that? No way dude."said A.J. pointing to the endless line for the movies.  
  
"Scratch movies."replied Max.  
  
"Is there like a carnival around?"asked Jessica putting a lock of her light brown behind her ear. She put two clips to hide her bangs, making them look spiky and had tied her hair in a high ponytail.  
  
"In this kind of freezing weather? Try another idea Einstein." AJ rolled his eyes.  
  
"OK, OK, no need to be grumpy. Just because I stole your hair gel doesn't mean you can put everything on Jessica."implied Kyle giving him that oh-so- innocent face.  
  
"Can it, that face might work for Alexis, but it doesn't work for you."said Jade.  
  
"Boy, is your group grumpy."whispered Tyson to Kyle.  
  
"Yeah, but it's normal. Me and Alexis just have fun annoying them to death."  
  
"But sometimes YOU got to far."said Alexis that couldn't help but "overhear" their conversation.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kyle tried to look like an angel.  
  
"I'm hungry."complained Alexis.  
  
"Me too."agreed Tyson.  
  
"Oh god, not another one."muttered Kai.  
  
"We just ate breakfast!"cried Jade.  
  
"Yeah, well, if it wasn't for Tyson, I would've been able to have a bite. But no, that never happened."glared Alexis to Tyson.  
  
"So what's your excuse?"asked AJ.  
  
"He doesn't have one. He's always like this."said Kenny.  
  
"And, and, and, I don't have money."pouted Alexis.  
  
"Eh-heh, no, no paying from me. I'm always the one that gets broke."said Ray.  
  
"You should have accepted.."warned Jade.  
  
"Pwease? Pwetty, pwetty, pwetty pweeeeeeeeaaaaaase?"asked Alexis giving her infamous puppy face. Ray just looked away for a second, but took a glance at her innocent face. He heaved a huge sigh.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"See, now this is the only reason we keep Alexis. Not because she's a good beyblader, but she's our secret weapon when we get in trouble."grinned Kyle.  
  
"We?"asked Jade.  
  
"And what do you mean? Do you mean that I'm no good at beyblading?"asked Alexis fire growing in her eyes.  
  
"No, no. Its, its, its.."  
  
"Dude."said AJ.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Run."  
  
"Right." Kyle started running for his life.  
  
"Kyle!!!! Get back here you chicken!!!!"yelled Alexis. She started running after the blue-haired boy.  
  
"Are they always like this?"asked Kenny.  
  
"Yeah, most of the time. They're like brother and sister. Always fighting."nodded Jessica.  
  
Alexis came back holding Kyle's ear. "Nice, you didn't beet him to a pulp."said Jade.  
  
"Yeah, well, I didn't want to scare our new friends."said Alexis grumpily.  
  
"Come on. I owe you that breakfast."said Ray.  
  
"Oh yeah."smiled Alexis. She skipped alongside Ray.  
  
"Is it just me, or is there some chemistry between those two?"asked Tyson.  
  
"True. I think he got over Mariah."smiled Max.  
  
"Mariah?"asked Jessica.  
  
"Don't ask."said Kenny.  
  
"So, Jade, Kai, why are both of you so quiet?"asked Jessica.  
  
"Hmph, that's none of your business, I don't socialise with amateur beybladers."  
  
"Is that why you hate yourself?"asked Jade. Kai glared at her. He was about to say something when someone had yelled.  
  
"Hi guys."Ray and Alexis came back. Alexis had a hotdog in her mouth, french fries and onion rings in one hand, and a coke in the other.  
  
"That's breakfast?"sweatdropped Jade.  
  
"Hey!!! He got it easy!"said AJ.  
  
"What do you mean?? I paid for this stuff!"  
  
"Do you really want to know what Alexis makes US pay for?" Alexis looked at them innocently with the hotdog in her mouth. Kyle whispered in Tyson's ear, and they both grinned.  
  
"Hey Ray, you can show Alexis around, you know?"grinned Tyson.  
  
"Tyson. I live in Hong Kong."  
  
"Yes, but, you know the streets so well."said Max catching on.  
  
"Bye!!!"said Kyle. They all pulled the others with them and started to run.  
  
"What are they up to now?"asked Ray.  
  
"I don't know, but I didn't like that look on Kyle's face."said Alexis gulping the rest of her hotdog down her throat, and strarted on the fries.  
  
"Well, let's make the best of it. Come on."  
  
"Where, you said so yourself, you don't know California that well."implied Alexis.  
  
"But I do know streets very well. I can make my way around town, follow me."said Ray.  
  
"OK, but if we get lost, it's all your fault."  
  
"You have such a negative mind."teased Ray.  
  
"Guess who gave that to me."  
  
"Well, where do you want to go?"asked Ray.  
  
"Somewhere, but keep your eyes open. They are going to follow us."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Trust me, I know Kyle. He'll do anything to embarrass me."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Let's go to that mall."said Alexis pointing to the mall across the road from them.  
  
"Uh, that's under construction."sweatdropped Ray.  
  
"Oh. Well, let's go hiking then."  
  
"Where? To the park?"  
  
"Picky, picky. Fine then, where do YOU want to go?"  
  
"How about this place I know? It's huge, you can go see flowers, hiking and things."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Both teens went up the hill, and decided to rest in the grass. They sat underneath a tree.  
  
"So, where were you born?"asked Ray. He just wanted to start a conversation.  
  
"I'm born in Canada. That's my home. Me, Jade, Kyle, Jessica and AJ grew up together in the same block, but I knew Jade first. She was my first friend, stuck up for me when I was in trouble with bullies and stuff. Then, we met the others. We decided since we liked beyblading so much, to start Murdablade, and make new members around the world. It was pretty cool when we started, and it still is now."finished Alexis smiling remebering the good old days. "What about you? How did you know the others?"  
  
"We met at a tournament, we were the top 4, so we were made as a team. Not much history there."  
  
"Why did you leave the White Tigers?"asked Alexis facing him.  
  
"It's complicated (Seriously, it is!)"  
  
"OK then, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. What time is it?"  
  
"Don't look at me, I don't have a watch."  
  
"Oh great, let's go. I don't want Kyle to have any ideas."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was a stroke of genius."said Kyle proudly.  
  
"What do you mean? That stunt has been pulled for years!"replied Jessica, hands on her hips.  
  
"Whatever, I don't care."said Kyle grinning.  
  
"Guys!!!!!!"yelled Alexis. They were running towards them. Kyle just sulked.  
  
"You know what I'm going to do to you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good boy." Alexis pulled Kyle on to the ground, sat on him and pulled his hair with all her strength.  
  
"Okay, Kyle had his torture, now let's get going. I'm in the mood to have a few battles."said Jade crossing her arms.  
  
"Oh yeah, we haven't been training much. Come one Murdablade, let's go."said AJ.  
  
"Out of curiosity, who's the leader."asked Tyson.  
  
"We all are. Sometimes we beat eachother, sometimes we don't. It all depends on how much we've been training."said AJ.  
  
"But if there was one, it ceratinly wouldn't be Alexis."nodded Kyle.  
  
"Say what? Hehehehe... Your asking for a beating of your life time." Alexis put her fist on her hand and pounded it. She cracked her knuckles, making Kyle very nervous.  
  
"You've been practicing boxing huh?"asked Jade.  
  
"Nah, I always had it in me."  
  
"Hey Alexis, don't be mad. I wouldn't want Jade to be leader either!"said Kyle waving his hands in front of him. Jade's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Uh-oh.."said Jessica.  
  
"First one to catch him gets to beat him to a pulp."stated Jade.  
  
"Deal." Kyle took a step back, then started to run.  
  
"Kyle!!!!!!!! Get back here!!!!"  
  
"Hehehehe... Sort of like the good old days."said Jessica.  
  
"Really? You guys use to beat eachother?"asked Max.  
  
"Mostly because of Kyle's huge mouth." They all laughed (except for Kai) when they heard Kyle's screams all the way down the street.  
  
"Come Jess, we have to train. See ya guys. At the hotel. We have to save Kyle's butt."said AJ. They both waved.  
  
"Weird group."stated Kenny.  
  
"I think they're nice."replied Tyson.  
  
"Yeah, nice, but weird."  
  
"Come on, we have to go training ourselves."said Kai. He walked away to find some werthy beybladers (but that was highly unlikely).  
  
"I don't like that guy. He seems a bit like Jade, but Jade is less sarcastic."stated Tyson.  
  
"You saw a resemblance too? I didn't want to say anything in front of Kai."said Ray.  
  
"I wonder how many battles it would take us to battle them."asked Max.  
  
"Wonder if they have bitbeasts."asked Kenny.  
  
"You guys wonder too much. Let's follow Kai if not, he'll massacre us for not training enough."replied Ray remembering what Alexis had said. 'This'll be fun.'  
  
~~~Wow, that was long. Did you guys notice how me and Jade-55 spell Ray's name differently? Well, don't pay any attention to that. Hope you guys liked the fic! I sure did!~~~ 


	6. A Moonlight Kiss

(Hey, Jade_55 here..guess what, I finished chapter 6! Hey.this story is getting really good, I think that's why I haven't updated my story in awhile.LOL! Anyways, enjoy.and remember Element-Guardian and I do NOT own Beyblade!)  
  
Chapter 6: A Moonlight Kiss  
  
"Got any three's?" Kyle asked, as he laid flat upon his stomach.  
  
The Murdablade's had finished off with their practicing, and had made their way back to the hotel. They were all sitting comfortably in Kyle and A.J.'s room, and were relaxing. Kyle and A.J. were playing a friendly game of 'Go Fish' on the soft carpet, while Jade and Jessica sat on the bed and talked about the upcoming tournament battles. A.J.'s face turned red in anger, as he slammed down the last two cards left in his hands.  
  
"You win..again!" A.J. said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Oh yeah! I am the king of 'Go Fish'!"  
  
Kyle sprang up onto the bed, and began to jump uncontrollably. A.J. shook his head with annoyance, and began to collect the cards from the floor.  
  
"Kyle.knock it off!!!!"  
  
Kyle had completely forgotten that Jade was sitting on the bed, as she shoved him off of the bed. Kyle landed on the floor with a huge thud, immediately causing Jessica and A.J. to burst out laughing. Suddenly the door swung open, as Alexis burst into the room with enthusiasm. She stood in the doorframe, as she glanced at all of her teammates. She sighed when she noticed Kyle moaning on the floor.  
  
"What did he do this time Jade?"  
  
Jade crossed her arms,  
  
"what do you think he did!"  
  
Alexis shook her head, and laughed. Kyle never learned, messing with Alexis was one thing.but messing with Jade, well that was a whole different story! A.J. had finished collecting all the cards, as he noticed Alexis looking rather happy.  
  
"Are you o.k.?" A.J. asked, as he got up from the floor.  
  
Alexis could barely contain herself, as she dived onto the bed landing inches from Jade. She was holding a blue piece of paper, as she immediately began reading it out loud to the others.  
  
"It says here that the annual 'Beach Festival' begins tonight!" Alexis' eyes lit up, as she looked hopefully at her teammates.  
  
"No way!" Jade replied.  
  
She quickly turned her face, knowing all to well that Alexis would try her puppy stare. Alexis looked at Jade and sighed,  
  
"fine. your such a party pooper, I don't care if you come to the festival anyways!"  
  
"Are you two fighting?" asked Kyle, as he managed to pull himself up from the floor and lean on the bed.  
  
"Stay out of it Kyle!" Jade replied coldly.  
  
"Yeah.what she said!" Alexis added.  
  
Jessica and A.J. glanced at each other, they couldn't believe that Jade and Alexis were actually fighting. Ever since they were little kids, the two had been completely inseparable; and now suddenly they were fighting. A.J. scratched the back of his head nervously,  
  
"awww, come on you guys..don't fight!"  
  
"We're not!" Alexis replied stubbornly, as she crossed her arms. She wasn't fighting, Jade was just being completely hopeless. 'I don't care what Jade does,' Alexis thought, then suddenly stopped. 'Who am I kidding, of course I want Jade to come!' Alexis sighed heavily, then looked over at Jade.  
  
"So.are you going to come then?"  
  
Jade cocked on eyebrow,  
  
"I thought you didn't care if I came."  
  
"Yes I do..pweeeeeeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeee!" Alexis begged, as she quickly grabbed a hold of Jade's arm.  
  
"Ok.fine!" Jade stated, then focused her gaze on the others. "So..what about you guys, are you coming too?"  
  
Jessica smiled with delight, happy that the two friends had worked out that fight so quickly. She nodded,  
  
"of course we're coming..we're a team, remember!"  
  
A.J. and Kyle nodded in agreement, as they heard a loud knock at the door. Everybody looked towards the door at the exact same time, then looked back at each other.  
  
"Who do you think that is?" asked Alexis, as she looked curiously back at the door. "Nobody knows our room number!"  
  
Kyle got a mischievous grin on his face,  
  
"Alexis.maybe its Hannibal Lector!"  
  
Alexis' face turned to complete fear, as she dove behind Jade. She poked her head up from above Jade's shoulder, as Kyle burst out laughing. Jade immediately glared at him, causing him to stop.  
  
"He's just teasing you Alexis," Jade replied in reassurance. "I'll get it."  
  
Jade got up from the bed, and walked towards the door.  
  
"Be careful Jade!!" Alexis replied, now clinging on to Jessica's arm.  
  
Jade shook her head, then unlocked the door and opened it. The entire Bladebreaker team stood in front of her, each one sporting a huge smile (except for Kai of course). Jade looked at them and shook her head.  
  
"And what exactly do you guys want?!"  
  
Jade placed her hands on her hips, and stared at them with intimidating eyes. It didn't even faze Tyson, as he shoved a piece of paper into Jade's face.  
  
"Did you guys hear about the festival?!"  
  
Alexis' ears perked up, as she heard the familiar voice of Tyson. She quickly let go of Jessica's arm, and smiled innocently as if nothing had scared her at all. Jade tore the piece of paper out of her face and glared at Tyson.  
  
"Yeah we heard about it..what's your point!"  
  
"We wanted to know if you guys were planning on going?" asked Rei, as he glanced up and smiled when he noticed Alexis.  
  
Jade followed his eyesight, and rolled her eyes. It was completely obvious that Rei had a thing for Alexis. She sighed, then held her arm out, welcoming them into the room. They all smiled at Jade as they entered one by one, except for Kai who naturally glared at her. Jade rolled her eyes, and closed the door after him.  
  
"So.are you guys going to go the festival??" asked Max eagerly, as he sat down upon the other bed. "It sounds really cool!"  
  
"Of course!" Alexis exclaimed, "we were just about to get ready!"  
  
"Ready?" asked Jade, as she walked up and looked at Alexis.  
  
"Oh, come on Jade..you know you can't wear THAT to the beach!" Alexis replied, as she pointed at Jade's regular apparel.  
  
Kenny scratched the side of his head,  
  
"I guess Alexis is right.we wouldn't fare to well on the beach with the outfits that we're wearing right now."  
  
"Forget it," Kai replied, as he leaned up against the wall. "I'm not changing to go to some stupid beach festival!"  
  
"That's fine.you don't have to change," Jade answered as she shrugged her shoulders. "Cause nobody invited you to come anyways!"  
  
Everybody completely froze, as they looked at Kai. He glared at Jade in fury, as his eyes flared up.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't bother changing if I were you either..cause you're not going to improve, no matter what you put on!"  
  
With that, Kai quickly walked past Jade and left the room. Nobody knew what to say. Jade stood still, as she looked down at her hands in embarrassment. She sighed, then quickly turned around and left the room as well.  
  
"Wow..not even I would say something that mean!" Kyle spoke up, as he broke the sudden silence.  
  
Nobody else spoke up. They still couldn't believe what had just happened. They knew that Jade and Kai had little arguments from the start, but it never turned out to be this personal. Alexis cleared her throat,  
  
"I think I should go talk to her."  
  
Jessica nodded,  
  
"yeah.I'll come with you!"  
  
The five boys all nodded in agreement, as A.J. spoke up.  
  
"You guys can change while you're at it..then we can meet in the lobby in 20 minutes!"  
  
Alexis and Jessica agreed, as they ran out of the room.  
  
  
  
The Bladebreakers sat in the lobby, along with Kyle and A.J. It had been nearly 40 minutes, and the three girls still hadn't arrived. All of them had changed into a more suitable outfit for the beach, even Kai who had finally given in to tagging along. A.J. was wearing a black cut-off and red swimming trunks, Kyle was wearing black swimming trunks and a light gray cut-off with the words '#1 Blader' written across it in black marker. Kenny had on a light green T-shirt and dark green swim trunks; Tyson was wearing a green button up shirt with black swim trunks; and Max wore orange swim trunks, along with a yellow T-shirt, which had an orange sun on it. Rei was wearing green swim trunks, and a red button up shirt (left unbuttoned) with a white T-shirt underneath. Kai was also wearing a navy blue button up shirt, although his was left unbuttoned without a shirt underneath, and light blue swim trunks. Tyson looked at the clock, which was hanging on the lobby wall, as he sighed.  
  
"Where are they!" he moaned, as he slouched in his chair. "We're going to miss all the free food!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped, they all knew about Tyson's endless appetite. Rei laughed,  
  
"come on Tyson.they're girls, you know they have to look good."  
  
Kyle rolled his eyes,  
  
"yeah.but we have to go through this every morning!"  
  
A.J. nodded in agreement then glanced up,  
  
"well, speak of the devil!"  
  
Jessica, Alexis, and Jade had finally made it down to the lobby and were now standing in front of the guys. They were all wearing completely different outfits, from the usual. Alexis was wearing a navy swim top, which was lined with a thin green stripe around the edges. She was wearing matching swim shorts, though they were not visible. She had a light blue wrap covering them, which fell all the way down to her ankles and it was decorated with silver stars and crescent moons. Her hair was the same as always, except the small butterfly clips were now replaced with sparkling stars. Jessica was wearing a light pink sundress, which had a white butterfly emblazoned upon the chest. She wore a matching white wristband on her right wrist, and on her left wrist she had a silver watch. She had her hair tied up tightly in a ponytail, with her bangs falling upon her face. Jade had also changed her outfit, although she stood behind the other two with her arms crossed. She had on a long silver Chinese dress, which was decorated with silvery light blue flowers. It had a small collar, and sleeves that covered her shoulders. She was no longer wearing her gloves, but on her right wrist she wore a silver heart bracelet. Her hair was still up in two buns, but they were no longer covered. Wrapped around each of her buns, were long blue ribbons, which reached all the way down to her mid back.  
  
"Sorry we're late!" Alexis said, as she smiled with delight.  
  
"You guys aren't late." Rei replied, as if he was in a trance. He kept his eyes focused on Alexis, and couldn't believe how good she looked.  
  
Kyle waved his hand in front of Rei, and looked at him oddly. He nudged Tyson in the side and pointed, as they both laughed Rei. Kai shook his head, it was just like Rei to go and fall in love with an opponent. 'This is my fault,' thought Kai as he crossed his arms. 'As team leader, I shouldn't have let the team hang out with the Murdablades!'  
  
"Well, now that were all here..let's get going!"  
  
Max yelled, as the entire group of ten left the hotel lobby and headed for the beach.  
  
  
  
"This is so awesome!" Tyson exclaimed, as his eyes scanned the festival grounds. "Just look at all the food stands!"  
  
"That's it..I'm out of here." Replied Rei, as he noticed the food reflecting in Tyson's eyes. "There is no way I can afford the food to pay for Tyson's appetite!"  
  
"Awww, come on Rei I only want 20 or so hot-dogs!" Tyson replied, sporting a huge smile.  
  
Rei shook his head,  
  
"I don't think so.I'm going to check out the beach!"  
  
Everyone watched Rei, as he started to walk towards the beach. Alexis nervously looked from person to person, then quickly ran after Rei.  
  
"Hey wait.I'll come with you!" Alexis said, as she stood by Rei's side. "That is.if you don't mind."  
  
Rei smiled and nodded, he was hoping that Alexis would ask. The two of them headed off down the sidewalk, as they slowly became further and further away. A.J. shook his head,  
  
"you think they could've made that any more obvious!?"  
  
"Probably not.I'd say it was pretty obvious that they have a thing for each other!" Max replied, with a smile.  
  
Kyle's eyes lit up as he smiled,  
  
"just imagine the kind of blackmail I could use on Alexis, if I got a picture of those two!"  
  
"Don't even think about it Kyle!" Jade replied, as her eyes portrayed the 'don't mess with Alexis or else' look.  
  
Kyle crossed his arms and muttered to himself,  
  
"Oh yeah.I forgot that you were still here!"  
  
  
  
Alexis and Rei walked along the edge of the beach, as a slight breeze blew along the shore. Alexis smiled, and looked over at Rei,  
  
"don't you just love the beach..it's so peaceful!"  
  
Rei nodded in agreement, as he stood close beside Alexis. The two of them had watched the ongoing entertainment on the sidewalk, but had then decided to talk a walk along the beach.  
  
"Oh yeah.and thanks for the ice cream!" Alexis said with a grin.  
  
Rei nodded, and then suddenly began to laugh.  
  
"But the way you looked at that ice cream..I was afraid that I had another Tyson on my hands."  
  
"Hey."  
  
Alexis replied, placing her hands on her hips. Rei continued laughing, as Alexis finally joined in. Suddenly she reached down and began running her fingers through the clear water. Rei looked at her with curiosity,  
  
"what exactly are you doing?"  
  
"Washing my hands.what does it look like I'm doing!"  
  
Alexis stood up, and waved her hands in the air as she tried to dry them off. She suddenly smiled, as she began wiping her wet hands on Rei's shirt. Rei looked at Alexis oddly, as she finally stopped and smiled innocently at him. Rei couldn't help but laugh,  
  
"you know.I'm going to have to get you back for this!"  
  
Alexis smiled,  
  
"I know.but, can you at least give me a head start?"  
  
Rei nodded, as Alexis turned away from him and began running. Rei gave her a 5-second head start, then immediately began running after her. It didn't take Rei long to catch Alexis, although she hadn't exactly tried her hardest to get away from him. He grabbed her around the waist, as they both fell gently onto the soft sand. Alexis was lying flat on her back, as she continued to laugh out loud. She was in between Rei's arms, as he propped himself up with his hands. Rei noticed Alexis' eyes reflect the light of the moon, and he smiled. Alexis slowly stopped her laughing, and looked steadily up into Rei's golden eyes. She smiled nervously, as Rei touched her lips with his own. Alexis suddenly became completely relaxed, as she slid her arms around Rei's neck. The tide crept up along the beach, as it surrounded the two teens. Everything was perfect, as Alexis felt the warmth of Rei's lips against her own. Neither of them could've asked for a more perfect evening, as the moon continued to shine brightly in the midnight sky.  
  
(Whew! That was one of the longest chapters that I ever wrote.so what did you think?? This was my first kiss scene, so bear with me if it wasn't that great..anyways, remember to R&R!) 


	7. Mission Impossible

~~~Yo, love this fic. Having a good time writing this with Jade-55!!! Well, I don't know what to say. On with the fic!!!~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I'll leave all this stuff for Jade-55.  
  
Chapter 7: Mission Impossible  
  
Ray and Alexis pulled away, and stared at eachother. He got up and dusted sand off him. He helped Alexis get up as well.  
  
"Now, my hair is all sandy and dirty."  
  
"Well, there's only one way to fix that."grinned Ray. He took a step forward, and Alexis took a step back, knowing what he would do.  
  
"Coem on Ray. Let's not get into..." But it was too late. Ray had already pushed her in the water. Bubbles were starting on top of her, and her head popped from the sea. She took a few steps forward, her mildly curly was soaking wet. The moon's light glistenned off her skin, making it look a bit silver. 'Wow, she looks good wet too.' Suddenly, he was aware of what she was going to do, but his reflexes weren't that good. She pulled him by his collar and pushed him in the water. His hair looked even funnier when it was wet! Alexis couldn't stop laughing. She was tearing too. Ray grinned, but evilly. 'Uh-oh..'thought Alexis. He pushed her in the water again, and they started a water fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Ray and Alexis should have came back by now."said Jade. It was 8:00, and everyone was tired of waiting for the couple.  
  
"They're over there! It seems they have a water fight!"said Kenny. He was pointing in the direction where water was as crazy as any tidal wave.  
  
"A water fight? I love those! I'm going to join!"said Tyson running to the sea.  
  
"Tyson, wait up! I challenge you!!"yelled Max running behind them. They all decided to join, except for Kai and Jade, they just walked there.  
  
"Come on Jade! It's fun!"yelled Alexis. Jade just shook her head. Then, she had a mischievious grin. She came up to Jade and splashed water on to her. Jade got soaked with water, her eyes got down to navy blue.  
  
"You are going down!" Alexis screamed as Jade was splashing water on her. They had their own little water fight. But then, the others joined, and it was a huge water fight fest.  
  
"Kai? Aren't you going to join?"asked Alexis. She was wet from head to toe.  
  
"You should know by now that Kai doesn't like to have fun, Alexis."pointed out Max. Tyson and Kyle grinned evilly at eachother. Ever since they first met, they knew they were going to have loads of fun.  
  
"One.. Two... THREE!" They both pushed water on to Kai, making his clothes and hair stick on him like glue. The duo were laughing like crazy, causing them to almost choke, and it was hard to breathe in between laughs. When they finally stopped, they saw red flames going up in Kai's eyes. They both stepped back, and Kai stepped forward.  
  
"I guess we better run for it."said Tyson.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm used to it."said Kyle. They both ran, making water splash like humongo waves, and Kai ran after them, not too far back. The others laughed like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Man, it's bad enough Kyle has us to beat him up, but he's going to get it SO BAD from Kai."laughed AJ. You could hear laughs and screams from all the way from downtown, it was a memory they wouldn't soon forget. (man, is THAT cheesy.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was morning, the sun poured in the room 110, waking up Jade. She got up slowly, rubbing her tired crystal blue eyes. Memories of last night came flooding in her mind, and she had a small smile. She got up and decided to change before Alexis would grab the bathroom for herself. She changed in her usual outfit and decided to wake up Alexis. Blankets tangled the sleeping figure. Jade tried to wake her up.  
  
"Alexis wake up! It's time to get moving!"said Jade.  
  
"Stupid alarm clock... Where is it?" Alexis swung her arms around, trying to hit an imaginary clock. She swung her arm and hit Jade on the head.  
  
"OW! Alexis! Watch it!" Alexis propped her head up from under the covers.  
  
"Wha? What's happening!?"  
  
"Nothing! You just hit me!" Jade scowled at her. Alexis tried to keep a straight face, but didn't succeed. She laughed so hard her stomach ached. Jade glared at her. She was going to yell at Alexis, when someone cut her off.  
  
"Rise and shine ladies!" Kyle smiled as he opened the door, followed by Jessica and AJ.  
  
'I should remember to lock that door more often.'thought Jade.  
  
"Alexis, go change, you look like a tornado hit you."said AJ pointing at Alexis. Her hair stuck up on one side, and the other side was crazy as curls could be. Her pj's hung on her, and her light green eyes showed tiredness.  
  
"Maybe you should change..."suggested Jessica. Alexis yawned.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you look tired."  
  
"So?" Jessica gave a pleading look to Jade. They both sighed.  
  
"Alexis, go change, we might go somewhere." Jade crossed her arms in a bored way.  
  
"No. I feel comfy."  
  
"Alexis..."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Murdablde team went down to the dining hall, meeting up with the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Wha????" Tyson stared wide-eyed as Alexis was STILL in her pj's. AJ sighed.  
  
"We couldn't make her change, but we convinced her to freshen up." Alexis grinned.  
  
"Why change when your not going to go anywhere?"  
  
"Good point, we don't have a plan for today."said Kenny.  
  
"See? At least HE agrees with me!" Alexis stuck out her tongue at Jade. Jade pushed her head gently so that it wasn't facing her. "What do you guys want to do today? We had a party, went to the beach, went cruising around, what next?"asked Kyle.  
  
"Well, tell me when you guys have gotten any ideas, I'm going back to bed."Alexis yawned and strestched her arms high above her head.  
  
"Um, while your going to your room, could you get Ray? He's in room 108." Tyson grinned. He knew that they were a couple now, but were beginners. They needed a slight shove.  
  
"Huh? Ray?" Alexis scnanned the room. Tyson was right. There was no sign of Ray anywahere, and she hadn't even noticed!  
  
"OK." She decided to go up to her room and change first. No way would she let him see her in her pyjamas after noon!  
  
She got dressed in her usual top and jeans, boots, bracelet, choker, glove, but left her belly chain since it was going to break soon. She went to his room, but hesitated. 'Should I knock, or not? Knock, or not, knock, or not?' She shook her head, and rapped at the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Why did I kiss her?! That was such a stupid move!' Ray was in his room, laying on his bed with hia head facing the ceiling. 'I bet she hates me now! Man, Ray, you are such a screw up!' Suddenly, he heard a knock at his door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Who is it!?"  
  
"It's Alexis."  
  
Ray opened the door quickly and swiftly. Alexis looked up and smiled. They looked at eachother and locked eyes. After a few moments, they looked away. Alexis suddenly found the floor quite interesting. After a few more moments, Alexis spoke up.  
  
"So, are you going to make me stay here all day long, or are you going to let me in your room?" Alexis smiled again.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure." He opened the door wide enough to let her in. She looked around the room. Not much. Chairs, tables, two beds, sofa....  
  
"You share a room with somebody?"  
  
"Yeah, Kai." Alexis looked at him in shock.  
  
"KAI?????? You can stand that guy???"  
  
"Yeah, a bit. Kai refused to share a room with Tyson, Max, and Kenny."  
  
"I can understand Tyson and Max, but why Kenny?"  
  
"Probably because he doesn't want him to disect his blade." Ray grinned. Alexis giggled. There was more silence.  
  
"So about the kiss.." started Ray.  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to ask you about that..."Alexis blushed slightly. There was more uncomfortable silence.  
  
"I'm sorry if I made you mad."  
  
"Mad?? Why would I be mad?"  
  
"I don't know, because maybe that was your first kiss, or I did it too soon." Ray looked away. Alexis tilted her head in confusion.  
  
"I'm not mad, just to tell you. You weren't bad or anything."  
  
"So, everything's cool between us?" Alexis gigled.  
  
"Yeah." They smiled at eachother.  
  
"So, why DID you come? You anted to see my irresistable face?"teased Ray.  
  
"Heh, hardly. Tyson wanted me to bring you back downstairs."  
  
"Fine then." Ray opened the door for Alexis.  
  
"Milady." Ray grinned.  
  
"Why thank you." And they left the room together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kyle and Tyson were discussing a plan in the living room of the hotel.  
  
"So, your first Tie-Die. (isn't that clever of me)" "Me??? Why me?"  
  
"Because, you have a better excuse, I have to have some more time to think of one." Tyson sighed.  
  
"Fine. But you better find one quick!" Tyson left and met up with Kai, who was standing in a corner.  
  
"So, Kai, I guess it's time to give your blade back, huh?"  
  
"It's about time. I haven't been training lately, because of you. Where is it?"  
  
"Um, well you see, I forgot it in my room. Come with me and I'll get it." Tyson was scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Why do I have to come with you? Why don't you just get it yourself." Tyson sweatdropped.  
  
"Just come with OK? If you don't come, I won't show you." Tyson thought of something fast. Kai looked at him strangely, suspecting something, but put it aside.  
  
"Fine." said Kai crossing his arms. Tyson heaved a big sigh. "But you better show me where it is now."  
  
"Sure thing. Come, it's in my room 105." Tyson led Kai into the room.  
  
"So where is it?" Kai leaned against a wall.  
  
"I might have forgotten it outside the door." Tyson walked out. Then, quickly, he closed the door and locked it.  
  
"Hey!!!! Tyson!!!!!!! What are you doing!" Tyson laughed all the way into the living room. 'Mission 1, completed, let's just hope that Kyle will succeed.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kyle went over to Jade and cleared his throat.  
  
"Um, hey Jade." Kyle said nervously. Jade looked at him.  
  
"What do you want Kyle?"Jade crossed her arms.  
  
"Well, I forgot something in Tyson's room. I was wondering, if you could help me find it."  
  
"Why should I care?" Kyle sweatdropped, then got an idea. "If you don't help me, then I guess I'll just have to tell Kai about something when you were little." Kyle gave her a mischievious grin. Jade galred at him.  
  
"What 'something'?"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering, do you remember a little incident when you were little, it was soooooooo hilarious. It involved a certain drink...." Jade got wide-eyed, then got pale.  
  
"You wouldn't dare.."  
  
"Would I?" Jade gave him a death glare.  
  
"If help you, you SWEAR you won't tell a soul? If you do...." Kyle grinned.  
  
"Scouts honour." Kyle put his over his heart. Jade gave him one last glare.  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"It's in Tyson's room, 105."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kyle opened the door for Jade, then heard a scream.  
  
"Don't close the door! Kyle is going to lock you in here!" Kai went over to them, but it was too late, Kyle had already locked the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, now we are BOTH locked in here, because of you."said Kai flatly.  
  
"ME? Why is it my fault? It isn't MY fault that you got locked in here."  
  
"Well, if you would've caught on sooner, you wouldn't be in here!"  
  
"What about you, huh? What's your excuse?"  
  
"I have a better one than looking for Kyle's missing things."  
  
"Ever heard of blackmail?"  
  
"Ever heard of lying?" Jade had gotten enough of this guy! He was blaming her for locking them in here, when HE had gotten himself into this mess. She turned her heel, and went into the bedroom, and slammed the door shut! 


	8. To Fight Or Not To Fight!

(TA DA! Here's chapter 8! Hmmm, sorry about that I'm just really excited about this chapter..well I 'm excited about this entire story! It's so much fun writing with Element-Guardian...well enjoy!)  
  
Disclaimer: We..Do..Not..Own..Beyblade!  
  
Chapter 8: To Fight...Or Not To Fight!  
  
Jade sat on the end of the chair, as she continued to glare at the wall with complete anger. She had her arms crossed over in front of her chest, and her fingers were gentling tapping on the small coffee table beside her. Everything rushed through her mind over and over again; especially the fight that Kai and her had just encountered. Her eyes were narrowed in petulance, as she shook her head back and forth. 'I'm so going to kill him!' thought Jade, 'Kyle won't know what hit him..once I get through with him!' Thanks to him she was now locked in a bedroom with the obnoxious Kai. She groaned in frustration. Sadly, she had grown annoyed at her own endless tapping and decided to retire her fingers. She had no idea what to do. 'Why did I get stuck in the bedroom!' Jade continued to think to herself, because she didn't want Kai to hear her complaining. If he heard how much this bugged her, she'd never hear the end of it once they got out...if they get out! Jade sighed, and focused her gaze up at the small clock. It was ticking away with delight.  
  
"Ok...it's eleven o'clock." Replied Jade, finally speaking out in a soft voice. The minute hand seemed to be moving incredibly slow, as if it was mocking her. She closed her crystal blue eyes, as she felt her appetite growing on her. She hadn't eaten at all this morning, and it had finally caught up with her...she needed food. 'No problem,' thought Jade, as she raised her body up from her seated position. 'There's a kitchen in here!' She slowly began to walk towards the kitchen, before realizing something...Kai was in there! She gently pushed open the door which separated the two areas, and froze. Kai was standing only inches away from her, looking unpleasant...as usual. He was leaning casually against the endless row of cupboards. His right foot was propped up against one of the brown cabinets, and he had his arms crossed in the usual manner. His eyes were closed and he kept them that way, as he heard the door close gently behind Jade. He cocked one of his eyebrows, and gently tilted his head downwards.  
  
"What are you doing in here!?"  
  
Kai shot out, as Jade could hear the sound of repugnance in his voice. Jade chose to ignore all of Kai's speaking, as she quickly headed for the refrigerator. All she needed to do was a grab a couple of items, and get out of there...but, it was harder then it looked. She felt completely irritated.just by the presence of Kai.  
  
"Do you mind!" Jade replied with annoyance in her voice. "I'd like you to leave!"  
  
Kai finally took the effort to open his eyes, as they reflected fiery red flames. Jade looked innocently over her right shoulder, and opened the fridge effortlessly. She instantly caught the anger in Kai's eyes, finding it hard to miss.  
  
"You want me to leave!?" Kai could feel his anger rising, "we agreed that I'd stay in the kitchen...and you'd stay in the bedroom!"  
  
Jade rolled her eyes,  
  
"I know we agreed...but, I got hungry!"  
  
"Well, maybe you should've thought of that...before declaring that the bedroom was your space!"  
  
Jade could feel the hatred in the room, and shook her head. There was no way that she was going to start another little argument with Kai, she only came in here for some food. She focused her attention back on the open fridge, and began to scan it with her eyes.  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"I don't think so..."  
  
"That's just disgusting!"  
  
Kai glared at Jade, as he felt his eyebrow give a slight twitch in annoyance.  
  
"Would you please...SHUT-UP!"  
  
Jade felt every inch of the coldness that came out of that last sentence. Kai was really getting annoyed with her now, and Jade figured that she ought to make this quick. She scanned over the last shelf, as her eye suddenly twinkled with delight. Jade hardly became excited, but she was excited now...and Kai was rather curious about what she had found. She threw her arms into the fridge,  
  
"Apple pie!"  
  
Jade turned around looking rather pleased, as she held a fresh apple pie in the palm of her hands. Kai rolled his eyes, this is what she was so happy about. He could hardly believe how pathetic she was... 'just like Tyson!' Although, for some strange reason he felt kind of attracted to her. He had no idea why he was suddenly feeling this way, as his head began spinning in all sorts of directions. He tried to release these thoughts from his head, but found himself constantly gazing into her crystal blue eyes. Jade had noticed Kai's sudden change in attitude, realizing that he hadn't made a crude remark to her yet. She tilted her head and looked at him with curiosity.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Kai quickly turned his head and closed his eyes, realizing that Jade had noticed his strange behavior. Jade shrugged, and began cutting into the pie. She didn't know what was up with Kai, and she took it upon herself to not worry about it. As Jade began making a mess on the counter, she decided that it would be a lot easier to take the entire pie with her. She gripped it tightly in her hands, as she threw the knife into the sink.  
  
"You do realize...that you have to pay for that!" Kai spoke up, causing Jade to stop dead in her tracks.  
  
"I knew that!" Jade replied, with a hint of mischievous. "But...I think that it's going to 'conveniently' end up on Kyle and Tyson's tab!"  
  
Kai couldn't help but smile, although it came out as a smirk. That's something that he would've done. Jade gave a small smirk herself, as she began to walk back towards the bedroom. Jade was too busy staring at the pie in her hands, that she hadn't realized where she was going. She suddenly caught her foot on the edge of the table, causing her to trip forwards. Kai could picture the whole disaster scene coming, as he instinctively stretched out his arms. He managed to catch Jade in his grip, as they both tumbled heavily onto the floor...along with the pie. Kai was lying completely flat on his back, and found that his arms were wrapped loosely around Jade's waist. She was sprawled on top of him, as she groaned in frustration. The pie was a mess as it landed abruptly on the floor, causing crumbs to fly everywhere. It was definitely a disaster!  
  
"Ohhhh...I ruined the pie!"  
  
Jade yelled, choosing to ignore the fact that she was now laying on top of Kai. She didn't want to look at Kai, knowing all to well that some rude comment would escape from his lips. After a minute of silence, Jade realized that he wasn't speaking...at all. She finally got enough courage to look down at his face, noticing that his eyes were closed.  
  
"You are such a klutz!"  
  
Kai's voice rang out cold and harsh, as Jade absorbed it instantly. She knew that that was coming, and decided that now would be a good time to move away from him. She managed to prop her hands up onto the floor and began to raise her body. To her surprise she hadn't moved at all, and realized that Kai's arms were still wrapped around her waist.  
  
  
  
Alexis and Rei finally managed to make their way down to the lobby, and noticed that everyone had left. Alexis scanned her eyes around the room,  
  
"where is everyone?!"  
  
Rei stood looking around, just as clueless as Alexis. A couple of minutes ago the entire group was standing here...and now, suddenly they were gone. Alexis groaned, as she slumped into one of the lobby chairs. She was flailed out on the chair, causing Rei to laugh silently at her.  
  
"It's no big deal," Rei replied taking seat as well. "They probably just got tired of waiting around for us!"  
  
"But they left us!" Alexis complained.  
  
Rei shrugged, and couldn't help but smile. Alexis was so adorable when she was complaining. Suddenly they heard some familiar voices ringing out from behind them. Alexis quickly spun around, knowing exactly who it was.  
  
"Kyle!" Alexis nearly screamed, as she sprang up from the chair.  
  
Kyle and Tyson heard Alexis' yell, as they both casually walked over to where Rei and her were sitting. Tyson immediately plopped down beside Rei, as he sported a huge smile.  
  
"Hey Rei ol' buddy...what are you 2 up to???" Tyson nudged Rei in the side, as Rei casually shoved him away.  
  
"Actually, we were looking for you guys!" Rei replied looking over at Kyle.  
  
Kyle swallowed hard, and began running his fingers through his hair nervously. He looked at Tyson, as he tried to figure out what to say.  
  
"What do you mean you were looking for...us?"  
  
Alexis looked up at Kyle oddly, as she watched him fidget nervously with his fingers. She knew that something was up...she could always see right through Kyle.  
  
"Well, we weren't looking for you two in particular...we were just wondering where the whole gang was!" replied Rei, trying to clear things up.  
  
"Oh...the WHOLE gang!" Kyle answered sheepishly. "Well, they all went to eat...and Tyson and I volunteered to wait for you two!"  
  
"WHAT!...They never told me that they were going to eat!!!"  
  
Tyson yelled at the top of his lungs, as he began to get panicky. He sprang up from where he was sitting, but was suddenly interrupted when Kyle kicked him in the leg.  
  
"Shut-up Tyson..." mumbled Kyle, as he nodded his head towards Alexis and Rei.  
  
"Oh...yeah, that's right!" Tyson replied, finally understanding their predicament. "A.J., Max, Kenny, and Jessica went to go save us a booth at the restaurant."  
  
Kyle rolled his eyes at Tyson's stupidity, as Rei looked at them oddly.  
  
"Where's Kai and Jade?"  
  
Tyson and Kyle couldn't control themselves any longer, as they burst out laughing. Alexis eyed them suspiciously,  
  
"alright Kyle...where's Jade!?"  
  
"How should I know..." Kyle replied, as he continued to laugh. He knew that they were finally caught, but it was too funny.  
  
"Ok Kyle...I'll give you to the count of 3." Alexis stated, "if you don't tell me where Jade is...then I'll make sure that you're kicked off the team!"  
  
Immediately Kyle stopped laughing, and looked directly at Alexis.  
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
"Wanna make a bet!" Alexis replied threateningly.  
  
Tyson looked at Kyle, and shook his head desperately. If Alexis found Jade, then she would find Kai.and then, he would be dead. Kyle contemplated the thought in his head, then gave a huge sigh. There was no way that he was going to risk his spot on the 'Murdablade' team.  
  
"She's locked in room 105."  
  
Tyson nearly fell over, as he heard the reply slip out of Kyle's mouth. Alexis rolled her eyes at Kyle's stupidity...when would he learn.  
  
"Alright...we know where Jade is...but where's Kai?" Rei asked, as he stood up from where he was sitting. He could see the worry grow on Tyson's face, and immediately knew what had happened to Kai. Alexis knew too, as she quickly ran off towards the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade was in complete confusion, as she tried to make sense out of this situation. She looked back down at Kai and attempted to say something, when he suddenly opened his eyes. Jade expected some evil glare, but was surprised when she hadn't received one. Kai was looking at her, but with no expression on his face. He looked as if he was contemplating something. Jade eyed him nervously,  
  
"Kai...I'm really sorry."  
  
She had no idea what to say to him, but found that this was the only thing that would escape her mouth. Kai continued to stare up at Jade, as he felt himself being drawn closer to her. 'Stop Kai, you can't do this!' his thoughts shot out at him, as they beat endlessly against his brain. 'Love is a weakness...Jade is a weakness...you can't afford to be weak...you have to be strong!' Kai tried to rewind the 'strong' part in his mind, but it was no use...his heart was completely ignoring it. Kai tightened his grip around Jade's waist, as he pulled her closer to him...causing their lips to meet. Jade felt a huge shiver run down her spine, as the shock from the kiss moved throughout her body. Kai could feel Jade's lips tremble as he gently caressed them with his own, trying to calm her down. A million thoughts raced through Kai's mind, and he knew that he should let go of her...but there was that hesitation. He knew that if he let her go now, they would probably never be like this again. 'Jade's a weakness' thought Kai again, 'let her go!'  
  
"Jade!?"  
  
Immediately Jade released herself from Kai's embrace, and sprang up on both feet. Kai gave a heavy sigh, and stood up after her...seconds before Alexis burst into the room. Kyle and Tyson were also there, but were peeking around the corner...scared of the fury that might've been released on them. Alexis looked Jade up and down, then threw her arms around Jade's neck.  
  
"Are you ok!?"  
  
Jade blinked a couple times,  
  
"yeah...I'm fine..."  
  
Kai looked over at Jade, then quickly made his way towards the door. Tyson saw him coming, as he managed to position himself behind Kyle...using him like a shield. He knew that Kai wouldn't take this little prank too lightly. Kai quickly brushed past Kyle, not even acknowledging Tyson.  
  
"Whew...that was a close one!" Tyson replied, as he sighed with relief.  
  
"Don't think I didn't see you there Tyson...cause I did!" Kai replied curtly, as he stopped dead in his tracks. "And if I were you...I'd keep my eyes open!"  
  
With that, Kai quickly exited the room. Tyson swallowed hard, as his face turned pale.  
  
"You are so dead!" Kyle replied, as he couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"So are you!"  
  
Kyle's eyes shot open in horror, as he heard the all to familiar voice ring out from behind him. He slowly turned around, and caught a glimpse of Jade...who was now standing menacingly with her arms crossed. Kyle gulped, as he watched Jade's crystal blue eyes turn to dark navy. Alexis crossed her arms too, as a huge grin stretched across her face.  
  
"I think it's safe to say...that both of you guys are dead!"  
  
Kyle and Tyson took this as a perfect time to escape, as they both dashed towards the door. 


	9. Trainig, Training, Training

~~~I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER!!!!!!!!! School. That's all it takes to explain myself.~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Oh Jade-55!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jade-55: What?  
  
E-G: Disclaimer?  
  
Jade-55: *sweatdrops*Say no more. We do not own Beyblade.  
  
E-G: THANK YOU!!!!!! Anyways, enjoy the fic!  
  
Chapter 9 : Training.Training.Training..  
  
"So?" asked Alexis laying on top of her bed. Jessica, Jade and Alexis were in Jade's room. The guys were all in town, finiding some good opponents to battle.  
  
"So what?"asked Jade.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Jessica looked from one girl to the other.  
  
"What happened in that room with Kai?" Alexis had a grin on her face.  
  
"You were in a room with KAI?" Jessica looked at Jade in disbelief. Jade blushed, but it was SO faint, the girls couldn't see it.  
  
"Nothing." Jade said uncomfortably. She sat on the floor, her back leaned against the bed, facing the tv, and switching the channels every so often. Alexis narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  
  
"Oh yes. Something happened. Kai is cold, but he's hot. Something MUST have happened."  
  
"True, true. But what about YOU Alexis? You were having a midnight walk on the beach with Ray. Now THAT'S something that doesn't happen very often." Jessica looked at Alexis. Alexis just grinned.  
  
"I have no idea what your talking about." She turned so that she was on her back. Jessica jumped on the bed.  
  
"Come on! You play dumb all the time! This is not the time to do so." Jessica grinned.  
  
"What do you mean by that?!" Alexis pouted. Jade began searching for good channels, thanking God that the they had changed the subject. Alexis putting her head on the railing so that it was upside-down, noticed the relief on Jade's face. She smiled mischieviously.  
  
"Don't think that you're off the hook. We haven't finished our "chat"." Jade tensed up, and sighed. She looked over at Alexis.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well? What happened?" Just then, Kyle and AJ charged into the room.  
  
"Ladies! We have some training to do. Tomorrow is our first match." Kyle grinned. Jade silently, for the first time, thanked that Kyle was here at the right time. Alexis frowned.  
  
"We'll continue this tomorrow."whispered Alexis. Jade frowned. "So, who are we up against?"she asked AJ.  
  
"We're first to battle. We're up against these girls named "Like Totally"." Alexis and Jessica cried out in laughter. They were holding their stomachs.  
  
"Are.. *giggle* you sure *laughs*?"asked Jessica.  
  
"Yup, it said downstairs. I saw them, their babes."said Kyle giving them the I'm-going-to-have-a-date-with-them look.  
  
"Sure...Like, totallay!"said Alexis rolling her eyes.  
  
"Don't give me that look young lady! Nuh-uh!"said Kyle snapping his fingers in the gay way.  
  
"Anyways, I brought a pot so we could train. I don't want the Bladebreakers to see our game plan, the training room is too risky."explained AJ. He settled the pot in the middle of the room, it wasn't small, but not bid either.  
  
"Who's first?" Jessica looked at them quizzically.  
  
"Um, I'll go!"voluntered Alexis.  
  
"Me too."said AJ. They looked at eachother, and gave the I'm-not-going-easy- on-you face. A took out his dark green and red beyblade as Alexis took out her black and mostly silver blade as well. They pulled out their launchers, and got into their positions.  
  
"Ready? 3..2....1....LET IT RIP!"yelled Kyle. The beyblades smashed eachother in the air and fell right into place in the pot. Sparks were flying as the blades swung at eachother. They spun round as they tried to knock eachother out of the pot. They were smashing eachother so hard that pieces were getting chipped.  
  
"OK, I think we're ready to bring you out now, RIKER ATTACK!!!!!!"yelled AJ. A blood red snake came out of the blade baring it's fangs at Alexis' blade.  
  
"So the oh-so familiar snake came out to play! Well, try to beat this! Sacret, attack with your agility!" A black panther roared to life as the beyblade began to move faster.  
  
"It takes more than speed to beat Riker, smash that blade!" Riker lunged at Sacret.  
  
"Hey, you guys in there??"asked a familiar voice, who belonged to Tyson.  
  
"Quick!" whispered Alexis. "Sacret." The silver and black blade made its way to Alexis' palm. AJ grabbed his blade and put the pot under the bed. Alexis and Jessica jumped on the bed. Jade stayed at her egular place. Kyle sat on the bed and grabbed any book he could find, pretending to read it. AJ went over to the door and opened it. The Bladebreakers came in. Ray flashed a smile at Alexis, and she smiled back. Kai was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Hey, where's Kai?"asked Jessica.  
  
"He's in his room, didn't feel like talking to you guys."said Max putting his arms behind his head. Kenny sat on the floor and opened his laptop. He looked at what Kyle was reading, and gasped. He typed some things in his laptop, and cleared his throat.  
  
"Um, Kyle, do you like what your reading?"asked Kenny.  
  
"Of course I do, I love this book!"said Kyle nervously.  
  
"Sure... And you like looking at the pictures I guess. What are you? A perv?"asked Dizzi.  
  
"Huh?" Kyle looked at the title. "The human body????????" Kyle threw the book on the ground. They all laughed hysterically. Kyle smiled sheepishly and blushed, he grabbed the next book.  
  
"Woops, wrong one, I like reading the..."he looked at the title again."The Bible????" They all laughed even harder. "OK, reading time is OFFICIALLY OVER!" He left the room in utter humiliation.  
  
"Kyle! *gasp* Wait *laughs* up! *laughs even harder*" Jessica ran after him. When they were all done laughing (which was one hour), Kyle came back with Jssica and started to talk about the upcoming tournament. "So, are you guys ready for your next battle?"asked Ray.  
  
"Yup!"Alexis said proudly.  
  
"Like, totallay! Uh-huh! Give me five girl-friend!" Kyle and Jessica high- fived eachother.  
  
"Just by their name I can guess they're ditzes."said Jade. "No competition at all!"  
  
"Now, now. You're just being ignorant!"said Kyle.  
  
"Have you been reading the dictionnary too, buddy?"asked Max.  
  
"But it's true. You guys shouldn't put your guard down just because they have a bad name."siad Ray. Alexis smiled.  
  
"Is he always the wise one of the group?"she asked. Ray just shook his head, while the others nodded their heads.  
  
It's always been that way. Living in a village just gives you that.."started Tyson.  
  
"Je ne sais quoi."replied Kyle. The others looked at him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Wha..?"  
  
"Whatever."said Jade rolling her eyes. "I'm going to get some fresh air."  
  
'Or are you going to get something else.?'thought Alexis. Jade left the room, leaving the others to chat, non-stop.  
  
"Where is she off to?"asked Tyson. Alexis and Jessica grinned at eachother. Kyle looked at them.  
  
"Should I get my camcorder?"asked Kyle.  
  
Jessica. Alexis, Kyle and AJ looked at eachother.  
  
"I get dibs to hold it!!!" yelled Alexis on the top of her lungs.  
  
"No me!"  
  
"No way! I asked first!"  
  
"No you didn't!" "Ow, gimme!"  
  
The Bladebreakers all looked at eachother in confusion, and sweatdropped.  
  
"I don't know what's going to happen, but poor Jade."  
  
~~~I KNOW!!!! IT'S SUPER SHORT!!!!! But I want the other part to be writen by Jade-55.~~~ 


	10. Bring out the Beyblades!

( Hey everybody, sorry about the long wait...Severe writers block + Tons of homework = Slow updates!!! I'm sure a lot of you know what I mean! Anyways...on with the chapter!) Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade...and I'm pretty sure that EG doesn't either!  
  
Chapter 10: Bring out the Beyblades!  
  
"You better not screw this up Alexis!" Kyle shouted, as Alexis won the fight on who gets to hold the camcorder. Alexis only gave a mischievous sort of grin and slowly took the camera from a reluctant Kyle. The others sat scattered around the room, and the Bladebreakers still looked extremely confused.  
  
"Perhaps it's not such a good idea for you guys to be spying!" Kenny suggested, clueing in on what the four were up too.  
  
"Nah, it's all in fun!" Kyle replied, "we do this to Jade all the time!"  
  
"For some reason...I have troubles believing that!" Max added while he sat comfortably beside Jessica.  
  
"Don't worry about it...everything will turn out fine," Jessica insisted.  
  
"Yeah, IF Alexis doesn't ruin it for us!" Kyle replied yet again. He was totally against the idea of Alexis performing the recording, this kind of a job required a professional...which of course was himself.  
  
"I know what I'm doing Kyle!" Alexis replied, in a somewhat angry tone. "Have I ever failed the team?!"  
  
Alexis looked from AJ to Kyle then to Jessica, and noticed that they were all ready to open their mouths to reply. Alexis waved her hands in front of her,  
  
"forget it...don't answer that!"  
  
Everyone stared blankly at Alexis, as she quickly burst out of the room. Kyle sighed in desperation,  
  
"she's so going to ruin this for us!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Jade walked steadily, as she forced herself to stare at the concrete ground. A million thoughts raced through her head and most of them seemed to be revolving around Kai. This of course, was the last thing she wanted to think about and she tried to blank out memories of the kiss. 'It was nothing,' Jade thought to herself as she made her way towards the pool. 'Who am I kidding, it had to of been something...I mean, Kai just doesn't go around kissing everybody he sees!' Jade could hardly believe what she was thinking, as she quickly shook her head. She wasn't supposed to like someone, her life was beyblading...her life was with her loyal team. Jade quickly pushed through the lobby doors, and found herself facing the small pool...along with something else. Jade immediately froze and she could feel her cheeks burn slightly. Of all the places that a person could be, why on earth did Kai have to be here. 'That's fine, all I have to do is turn around and go somewhere else,' Jade insisted to herself but found that she wasn't listening at all. She felt like she had to talk to him...she needed to talk about what happened to them in the hotel room. Jade swallowed nervously, and was about to step towards him when she was suddenly interrupted.  
  
"Are you going to say something...or would you rather stare into space all day!" Jade sighed, as she heard the obnoxious remark coming from Kai. She knew this was a bad idea,  
  
"I was going to say something...but, now I'm not so sure anymore." Jade answered, twisting her fingers nervously. She knew that she should leave him alone, but she felt like she had to get these thoughts out of her system. As Jade hesitated to speak yet again, she noticed Kai turn abruptly on his heels. He was now facing her, and his face was set in a serious tone. He didn't look too happy, as he stared coldly back at Jade.  
  
"What exactly do you want!?" Kai replied harshly, as he slowly became frustrated with the silent girl.  
  
"I...I think we need to talk," Jade stuttered in a nervous tone of voice.  
  
"WE...I have nothing to say to you," Kai answered as he continued his cold stare. His eyes never left Jade for a single second, and he could see her falter under his harsh glare.  
  
"But...we can't just ignore it," Jade looked up at Kai slowly. "The kiss wa..."  
  
"Forget it!" Kai shot out coldly, before Jade could say another word. "As far as I'm concerned...it never happened!"  
  
Jade stood completely still, as Kai's hateful voice rang out. She could hardly believe what was happening, she never pictured herself feeling like this. Jade felt like everything had come crashing down on her, as she felt tears starting to well up in her eyes. She couldn't show her feelings like this...  
  
"Nooo!"  
  
Jade was completely knocked out of her depressed thoughts, as she heard the all too familiar voice of Alexis. Kai looked equally as shocked, and he quickly shot his eyes towards one of the pool side bushes. Alexis was now visible, and she was struggling with the bushes as she managed to untangle herself from the mess. She didn't look too pleased, and it was quite a surprise to see Alexis in such an aggravated state.  
  
"How could you!" Alexis practically yelled, as she quickly took a stand beside Jade. "How could you be so cruel Kai!"  
  
Alexis was staring at Kai with absolute anger, as she shoved her hands on her hips. Kai looked rather unpleasant himself, but he wasn't looking at Alexis...he was looking at her right hand. He narrowed his eyes in fury, and grit his teeth together tightly. Alexis looked at Kai's reaction oddly, then slowly brought her head downwards.  
  
"Oh no!" Alexis replied, as her voice was now in a nervous tone. She had completely forgot about the video camera, as she gave a sheepish grin.  
  
"Alexis...is that Kyle's camera!!" Jade yelled, completely forgetting about her encounter with Kai. The only thing on her mind now was killing Alexis...or, at least breaking her a little. Alexis watched Jade's eyes turn to a dark navy, as she gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"Oh no...I think it's time for me to go!" Alexis answered, as she immediately ran into the hotel.  
  
"Alexis...get back here!" Jade yelled, as she quickly followed after her friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And it's time now for the start of the first round...Murdablade versus Like Totally!" yelled the voice of DJ Jazzman, as a roar of applauds followed shortly.  
  
"This looks like a very promising battle AJ...up first from Like Totally, is Samantha!" Brad stated over the intercoms. "She may look like your average 'girly girl'...but don't be fooled, she is one tough cookie!"  
  
"Girly girl Brad?!" replied AJ, with desperation in his voice. "Anyways...up first for the Murdablades is Kyle, and boy does this guy have some pretty impressive stats! He plays his game on the offense, and with his bit beast Vicris...the opponent doesn't stand a chance!"  
  
Kyle was smiling with a mixture of complete pride and cockiness. He was waving at the thousands of people who were cheering none stop in the crowds. A girl slowly made her way up to the center of the arena, and stood at the opposite end of the dish. She had long blonde hair, which reached, all the way down her waist, and she had a dark red bow tied around it. She was wearing a white tank-top with a red heart on the front, and dark red shorts. She held out her blade in her left hand, and Kyle could see no signs of a bit beast. He shrugged,  
  
"This will be a piece of cake!"  
  
"You think so!?" replied a soft, yet very snobby voice.  
  
"Ohhh, I see we have some attitude!" Kyle replied, as he smiled innocently at the girl. "That's ok...I like a girl with attitude, it makes battling a lot more interesting!"  
  
The girl only rolled her eyes in annoyance, and set up her red blade on her launcher. Kyle did the same thing with his Vicris blade, as they waited for the regular countdown.  
  
"Are you ready!" yelled DJ Jazzman with enthusiasm. "Then 3...2...1...LET IT RIIIIIIPPP!"  
  
Neither blader spared a single second, as they both yanked out their ripcords. Both blades landed in the dish at the exact same time, and immediately headed straight towards each other. The blades slammed into each other, causing sparks to fly everywhere.  
  
"I hope you know...I'll never give up!" Samantha replied, as her eyes flared up with spirit.  
  
"I know," Kyle answered as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "But that makes my victory even more sweeter!"  
  
The two bladers eyed each other's blade, but neither of them seemed to be giving up. The rest of the Murdablade team were sitting comfortably on the sidelines, and they watched Kyle intently.  
  
"Boring!" Alexis replied, tilting her head to the side a little.  
  
"A little impatient...aren't we!" Jessica answered with a smile.  
  
"She's always impatient," AJ replied as he leaned back on the bench.  
  
"Am not!" Alexis insisted, trying to stick up for herself.  
  
"She's just ready to kick some major butt...right Alexis?!" asked Jade with a slight grin. She was sitting beside Alexis with her arms crossed over her chest in the usual manner. Alexis smiled and nodded...she was definitely ready to bring out Sacret.  
  
"Alright...now I'm sick of this!" Kyle's voice rang out, as he clenched his hands into tight fists. "Vicris, end this now!...Wing Strike!!!!"  
  
It took a matter of seconds for the yellow and orange blade to react to its master's voice. A giant beam shot out of the blade, as a giant creature began to emerge. It didn't take long for the bit beast to emerge, and he was incredible. Vicris was a giant eagle with beautiful golden wings. Across his chest he had silver armor, which contained a dark orange gem on the front. His eyes were circled by two separate armor pieces, and his eyes were a dark piercing blue. Everyone stared at the magnificent bird, as it screeched with pride. Samantha was in shock at the sight of this, and she had completely forgotten about her own blade. When she finally realized what was going, it was way too late. Vicris edged itself under Samantha's blade, and sent it flying into the air. A loud bang was heard, as the dark red blade slammed into the ceiling then slowly began to fall down with the gravity. It landed inches from Samantha's feet, as Kyle's blade flew back into his open hand.  
  
"Well...that's that!" Kyle stated with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah," Samantha replied in a low voice. She slowly got over her defeat, as she winked at Kyle and smile. "That was a great battle!"  
  
Kyle blushed at the pretty girl, as she quickly made her way back to her team. Kyle on the other hand seemed to be in a trance, and continued to stare off towards Samantha.  
  
"And the first match goes to Kyle...and the Murdablades!"  
  
  
  
(There ya go...I hope you all enjoy it...see ya later!) 


	11. And Now The Fun Starts

~~~ HEY PEOPLE!!!!!!!!! It's been a long time since I updated ANYTHING huh? LOL, anyways, I hope you like this fic.. (you better!) JUST KIDDING!!! Well, on with the fic!~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!! BUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! *hears crickets chirping and they turn into bodyguards* Ehehehe.. juuuuuust kidding.  
  
Chapter 11 : And now the fun starts  
  
"Who's next to beyblade?" asked Jessica.  
  
"I will," replied A.J.  
  
"What? No fair! I want to beyblade!" pouted Alexis.  
  
"Alexis.. It's better to go last..." said Jade.  
  
"Huh?" Alexis glanced at Jade. "Oh.... OK." AJ stood up from the benches and walked towards the stadium.  
  
"Well Brad, looks like A.J. from the Murdablade team has decided to go next. He's been on a winning streak ever since he joined Murdablade. Mind you, that was a long time, so his techniques are almost unbeatable," announced AJ. "I only wished I had his moves along with his name."  
  
"In your dreams, AJ. You also forgot, along with his techniques, he has his powerful bit beast, Riker. This beast has a lot to give," replied Brad.  
  
His opponent, who had blondish/red hair stood up as well. She wore a red tank top that showed her belly and had only one strap, she had blue jeans that flaired and held her hair in two long pigtails.  
  
"His opponent, Miranda (some of you might remember her from my previous fic, but she's not snobby) has a great blade. From her team, she's the fastest, but I don't know if she's going to be able to catch up. This'll be a great match," said Brad. With that, Miranda winked at A.J., but he just shrugged. They got into place, getting ready fire they beyblades.  
  
"A.J. against Miranda, let's see who wins. ALL RIGHT!!!!! Let's start the next match! 3.2...1.. LET IT RIIIP!!!!!" cried DJ Jazzman. Beyblades fired into the stadium, sparks flying immediately. A.J. checked Miranda's blade, her too, didn't have a bit beast. 'This is not fun. When are these people going to get themselves bit beats, so we can have some REAL fun,' thought A.J. The beyblades spun wildly. A.J. was taking his time, toying with Miranda's blade. He could've knocked her out 2 minutes ago, without Riker. But just to make Miranda awe in A.J.'s bit beast, he thought it was reading to bring the giant snake out.  
  
"OK Riker!! Sniper fang!!!" The blade glowed blood red once more. The giant snake bared it's fang and it uncoiled itself. Miranda trembled with fear.  
  
"This, this can't be!" she cried. Riker striked at the pink blade, bringing it out of the stadium. Miranda stood there, as if paralysed. She then realized what had happened. She went to pick up her blade, and saw two fang marks that scratched it. Miranda turned around, but A.J. was already walking towards the bench.  
  
"The snake strikes again!" cried Kyle happily. The two friends high-fived eachother, with smiles on their faces.  
  
"It was easy," he replied with a grin. Alexis stood there impatiently.  
  
"Come on! Is it my turn yet???" she asked quite annoyingly. They all sweatdropped.  
  
"Yeah yeah, go ahead Alexis," smirked Jade with amusement. Alexis sighed heavily.  
  
"FINALLY! We'll get some REAL action around here!" Alexis stood up.  
  
"She only calls it action when SHE battles," said Kyle rolling his eyes. Alexis turned around, shook a fist, then turned back her attention to the stadium. The other girl had brown hair with blue eyes, she wore a blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly. In her hand, was a blue beyblade. She stared at Alexis with piercing eyes, showing determination.  
  
"Now for the last match, it will be Alexis from Murdablade. She is unbeatable, just like the rest of her team. With her bit beast and her quick thinking mind (Kyle snorted at this), they make quite a good team by themselves. Her beast, Sacret, is one of the rarer kind of bit beasts in the world, and has a unique power, but let's not reveal the fun away yet," said AJ.  
  
"Got that right AJ. But now, she's up with the toughest one from Like Totally, Ashley. She's the only one from the group that has a bit beast, Pix. This girl is going to be tough to beat," broadcasted Brad. 'So, SOMEONE actually has a bit beast, huh? Well, that doesn't matter, it's how you play the game, and that's what matters most,' thought Alexis. Both girls got into the starting positions.  
  
"Now, for the final match, Alexis against Ashley. Everyone ready? 3..2..1. LET IT RIIIIP!!!!!" yelled DJ Jazzman. The girls pulled out the ripcords right away, not wasting any time. Silver and black against blue, who would win? Gigantic sparks that looked like thunderbolts (lol) were shooting in every direction.  
  
"Pix!! Time to get out!! Pixie dust!!" yelled Ashley. A pink furball with wings and a wand came out of the blue beyblade. It looked rather small, but smiled happily, and stretched its tiny wings. Alexis stared in disbelief that those kind of bit beasts actually existed, but put it aside. The furball finaly started to attack, fluttering its wings over the silver blade, some powder falling from it. The Alexis' beyblade slowly started to slow down. 'Oh no! I have to bring out Sacret right away!'  
  
"Sacret!!!! Come on out!!" The black panther came roaring to life. It stretched itself, and the beyblade spun wildly like nothing happened. "Sacret! Lunar eclipse!" The beyblade spun even faster, all four sides started to open up and light came pouring through the four sides. Everyone shaded their eyes to see, but the stadium was too bright. All they heard was a loud piece of metal falling. The light faded, and the crowd could finally see what had happened. Ashley's beyblade was out of the ring, and Sacret was still spinning wildly. The crowd cheered.  
  
"And the winners for this battle would be... THE MURDABLADE TEAM!!!!" The team all stood up, grinning madly. Alexis was jumping up and down with joy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you see their faces?" asked Jessica. They were now in the locker room.  
  
"I was laughing SO hard!" replied Alexis. She sat down on a bench, when someone came knocking through. Before Jade could open the door, it swung open, almost hitting Jade by an inch, and showed a grinning Tyson.  
  
"That was so cool! Congrats you guys!" he yelled. Murdablade grinned. At the door were four more people, out of breath.  
  
"Sorry guys, we couldn't hold him back!" yelled an exasperated Max. Tyson and Kyle were both high-fiving eachother.  
  
"BOO-YA!! How should we celebrate?" asked Kyle.  
  
"Kyle, we haven't won the tournament, yet. It's only a battle. Save the celebrating when we're on the top," replied A.J.  
  
"But Kyle's right! I wanna celebrate somehow!" yelled Alexis. Kyle and Alexis teamed up, putting on their innocent puppy faces. Kyle's looked like an executer grin, but Alexis' was pure innocent.  
  
"FINE, fine.. Geez, the things they do to go to a restaurant," muttered Jade. They both grinned happily.  
  
"Did someone say restaurant? ALRIGHT!!!!!!!" yelled Tyson.  
  
"Don't get all excited, we didn't invite you," smirked Jade. Tyson looked at her thunderstruck and heartbroken. If they didn't know any better, they'd have thought he would cry!  
  
"Oh come one Jade! Let him come!" said Alexis.  
  
"In fact, how would you all like to come with us?" asked A.J.  
  
"Sure," replied Ray.  
  
"But can we go somewhere different? We keep going to restaurants, there's going to be a hole in my pocket pretty soon," suggested Jessica.  
  
"But where to then?" asked Kenny.  
  
"I think I saw a flyer stating that there's going to be a festival tonight. We could go there," said Kai. Everyone was surprised at Kai's suggestion. Jade took a glance at him, and their eyes meet, but Jade looked away quickly. She still didn't feel comfortable around him, after what he had said, but who could blame her? Alexis saw that, and sighed heavily. Tyson and Kyle's plan to hook them up didn't really work, actually, it backfired.  
  
"I vote for the festival!" said Tyson, actually agreeing with Kai. The others nodded as well.  
  
"YEAH!!! We're going to have SO much fun!" cheered Alexis. "I'm going to have to get ready.." She paused, then ran out of the room. The other sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, I guess we have to go after her, see ya guys!" cried A.J. The Murdabladers went out of the room, in search of the hyperactive girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Murdablade and the Bladebreakers went down the street to the festival. Despite what Alexis had said, she didn't change at all. She stayed in her usual outfit like the others. The two teams walked for a long time until they reached a banner that said "Festival and Festivities" that was attached to two building. Right away, they saw crowds of people enjoying themselves. They were buying things from stands, eating, talking and just browsing around.  
  
"SHOPPING!" yelled Alexis and Jessica. They ran from stand to stand, looking at the accessories, and admiring the jewels. The rest of the group were sweatdropping at how fast they were moving.  
  
"I LOVE this one! Ooh, look at these! Come one over here, Jessica!" squealed Alexis.  
  
"No way! These must cost a lot of money. I like these, Alexis! No, wait a minute, these are better," exclaimed Jessica. Their eyes twinkled and shone from the reflection of the gold necklaces and ruby rings. Suddnely, people in blue and white suits came marching down the street with instruments playing very loudly. Everyone came to the sidelines and watch as the band marching and playing. The two teams were smiling as the music played in their ears. But they also heard something they didn't really like.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the Murdadumps and the Bladefreaks? How did you guys get all the way down here?" asked a voice. They all turned around, anger filling their bodies.  
  
"Who do you think...you...are?" quieted Alexis. They came face-to-face with the White Tigers, the Shadow Cats right behind them. 


	12. Unwelcomed Guests

A/N: Here ya go everyone, the next installment of Murdablade! I know that I'm incredibly slow at updating but I'm trying my best!  
  
Disclaimer: Beyblade is not owned by us! But I (Jade-55) do own the Shadow- cat team, so no stealing!  
  
Chapter 12: Unwelcomed Guests  
  
This was definitely one of the most awkward moments that both the Bladebreakers and Murdablades had ever encountered. Standing before them were two very smug looking group of bladers and they portrayed themselves with high authority. Rei felt his cheeks burn slightly at the familiar group known as the 'White Tigers', especially when he caught a glance at the young pink haired girl standing near the back. 'Mariah,' Rei thought to himself, as memories began flooding his mind. Alexis noticed the dazed face of Rei and instantly became jealous. 'Who on earth are the white tigers?' wondered Alexis, 'and why is Rei so fascinated with them!' Jade noticed the anger growing on her friend's face, and she knew that if Alexis didn't receive some answers soon she would go completely nuts! Kai, Tyson, Max, and Kenny recognized the members of the white tigers right away...but they were completely unaware of who the other team was. The Murdablade team was the exact same way except that they didn't recognize the white tiger team. It was an awkward moment of silence, as all four teams seemed to stare each other down. The team, which was known as the 'Shadow-Cats,' consisted of four members: three guys and one girl. It was clearly evident who the team leader was, as he stood respectively beside Lee. He had light blue spiky hair, which ran all the way down to his shoulder blades. He had a white bandanna wrapped around his forehead, leaving the ends to dangle past his chest. On each of his biceps he wore a dark red band, and he seemed to look pretty muscular. His outfit resembled that of Kai's, and his golden eyes scanned over the stunned Murdablade team.  
  
"Well, it's definitely a big surprise seeing you guys here!" He finally spoke up, causing all eyes to be focused on him.  
  
"We could say the same thing about you Damien," AJ replied, hatred flowing through his veins. Tyson glanced over at the two confronted boys, and it was quite obvious that the two had old ties. Every member from both the shadow-cats and the Murdablades glared at each other, trying to look intimidating. Damien only smirked before noticing Jade from the corner of his eye. His golden eyes faltered for a moment and he gazed at her intently.  
  
"Jade...aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Damien replied losing his smug attitude for a few seconds. Jade only stared back at him with a blank expression, unsure of what to say. Alexis on the other hand noticed an angered look spread across Kai's face, and she instantly picked out signs of jealously. He must've been feeling the same way she was about Rei focusing on that pink-haired girl, although she could hardly believe that Kai was having jealous feelings. Especially after what he had said to Jade earlier in the day.  
  
"Stop flirting Damien..." Kyle spoke up, deciding it was his turn to speak a few words. "It doesn't suit your character!"  
  
Damien shot a harsh glare at Kyle, before finally shrugging it off. His teammates stood in close quarters behind him, as the dark haired girl named Jessie finally stepped up.  
  
"So let me guess, you guys came here for the tournament...am I right!?" She jammed her fists onto her hips waiting for a descent answer.  
  
"That's right," Jessica answered arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"I wasn't asking you," Jessie retorted arrogantly. "You're not even part of the team!"  
  
"Take that back!" Jade replied feeling anger rising in her body. Everybody looked the same way as they heard Jessie's last remark. Even though she never participated in the sport of beyblading, didn't mean that she wasn't apart of the team. And Jade, AJ, Alexis, and Kyle were all very protective over her.  
  
"Ok guys, you've had your fun...now it's time for us to have ours!" Lee replied with a small arrogant smile.  
  
"Oh yeah, and what exactly is that supposed to mean huh!?" Tyson demanded, as he clenched his fists tightly together. The Bladebreakers and the White Tigers normally got along, but lately...things seemed to be getting out of hand. Mariah stood back beside Jessie, and the two girls seemed to be snickering about something.  
  
"So Rei," Mariah spoke up smiling slightly at the sight of the dark haired boy. "I haven't seen you in awhile...how's life treating you?" Mariah wasn't entirely interested in the reaction of Rei, she was more interested in the look plastered on Alexis' face. Alexis glared menacingly back at Mariah, and Rei could just picture a cat fight happening between the two.  
  
"I'm fine Mariah...thanks," Rei answered trying not to sound too interested. He took a slight hold on Alexis' hand indicating to her that she should calm down. The sight of this didn't fare too well with Mariah, and she looked like she was going to explode. Jessie whispered a few words into Mariah's ear, which seemed to calm her down for the moment. Kevin, Gary, Julian, and Eli never took a turn at speaking they only stood back and watched the ensuing fight.  
  
"Well Rei, looks like you found some new friends..." Lee began, before glancing over at Damien. "And I believe they know our new friends too!"  
  
Everything seemed like a big confusion, and enemies were present among all the teams...as well as close relationships. Everybody took turns introducing themselves, even though some of them practically refused. The white tigers announced that Rei had once been apart of their superior team, while Alexis looked at Rei with shock. Why hadn't he told her about his old team...especially about Mariah! It turned out the Shadow-cats and the Murdablades were old enemies, and the competitiveness between the two teams was still evident. Eventually they had decided to get to know each other better, as the four teams headed towards the park. Festivities were also held at the park and people were packed tightly together. Everybody sat in a circle beside a giant oak tree, as they began to talk about everything and anything. Rei had his own fun though, as he tried to give his attention equally to both girls. Mariah was sitting on the left of Rei, while Alexis was on the right. Everybody noticed the death glares being exchanged by the two girls, and they all sighed with exasperation.  
  
"It was a huge surprise to see you guys here!" Julian spoke up as he yanked grass from out of the soil. He was the youngest person out of the entire group, and he resembled the age of ten. He was apart of the Shadow- cat team and he appeared to remain close at Damien's side.  
  
"Yeah, the kids right. We thought that the Murdablade team went out of commission when we kicked your butt the last time we met!" Eli was the last member of the shadow-cat team, and his attitude seemed to be more set on the comical side.  
  
"What!? You never beat us, you lying piece of..."  
  
"Kyle!" Jade shot out, interrupting him in the middle of his sentence. She was sitting on the right side of him and she punched him rather hardly on the shoulder. He got a look of hurt on his face, which caused many of the others to laugh.  
  
"Come on Jade...you know, violence won't get you anywhere in life!" Max announced with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, but it can sure come in handy when you want someone to shut- up!" Tyson added with a laugh. Suddenly he felt a hit on his own shoulder, as he practically screamed in pain. The person sitting beside him was Kai, and he had his own smirk spread across his lips. "What was that for Kai!?"  
  
"You said I could Tyson," Kai replied refusing to make eye contact with the boy. His arms were jammed over his chest, and his eyes were tightly closed...concealing his maroon eyes.  
  
"What do you mean!?" Tyson yelled with complete confusion. "I never said that you could hit me!"  
  
"Well technically you did give him permission Tyson," Kenny informed, naturally being the voice of reason. "Even though it was a low blow, you clearly stated that it was all right to punch someone if it made them shut- up."  
  
Tyson had to admit that Kenny was right, even though he hated it. Why was it that his words always came back to haunt him in the end. Lee sat on the opposite side of Kevin, and he studied Rei with keen interest.  
  
"So, where are the Bladebreakers ranked in this tournament?" Lee asked, wanting to find out whether they would encounter each other in a battle. Kenny saw the interest flashing in Lee's golden eyes, and he decided to inform them about their current position in the tourney. It really couldn't hurt anything to let them know, besides they probably wouldn't meet up anyway. Small conversations were being held between two or three people, and the sound of voices could be heard from miles away. It seemed that the four teams were starting to put aside past differences, and they began to have fun with each other. Of course, there were still those few who continued to act as rivals. Kai kept eyeing Damien suspiciously, while Alexis and Mariah keep within close quarters of Rei.  
  
"So Rei...do you think we could talk...you know, privately." Mariah asked, hoping to spend some alone time with her old friend. "You know, without the tag along!" Mariah shot her golden eyes over at Alexis, indicating that she didn't want her to come. Rei was about to nod his head when Alexis interrupted by yelling her own opinion back at Mariah.  
  
"I am not a tag along!...Besides, Rei doesn't want to go with you anyway...he wants to stay here with me!" Alexis pointed out, grasping tightly onto Rei's left arm. She didn't trust Mariah in the least, and there was no way that she was going to let Rei go off with her on his own. Rei glanced down at Alexis and gave her a comforting smile.  
  
"It's OK Alexis..." Rei replied, trying to get the jealous girl to trust him. "I need to talk to Mariah, but I'll back before you know it."  
  
Alexis could hardly believe what she was hearing...Rei actually wanted to be alone with Mariah. Alexis could feel her tears water up slightly, she was no longer upset and she was no feeling somewhat hurt. She had thought that Rei and her could enjoy some of the moonlit festivities but obviously he had other plans. Alexis decided to be the bigger person and slowly released her grip on Rei's arm, as she nodded her head solemnly. Rei could see the hurt in Alexis' eyes and he rubbed her arm softly with his hand before rising to his feet.  
  
"OK Mariah lets talk," Rei replied, helping Mariah to her feet. A huge grin swept across the pink-haired girls face and excitement ran throughout her entire body. She gently wiped away the pieces of grass that were still clinging to her clothes, as Gary stood up beside her. Mariah looked up at the bigger boy and let out a desperate sigh,  
  
"Gary...you can't come either!"  
  
Gary looked at Mariah with confusion, as he tried to understand what she was saying. "But Gary's hungry...and Mariah promised that she would buy Gary an ice cream cone!"  
  
Mariah rolled her eyes and her food obsessed friend, and Rei couldn't help but laugh...Gary was just like Tyson.  
  
"Ok Gary, I'll buy you an ice cream when I get back...OK!" Mariah insisted, wanting desperately to be alone with Rei. Gary gave a big nod then sat back down on the grass, slouching his shoulders slightly. Everybody watched as the two teens left towards the main festival area except for Jade. She was too busy keeping a close eye on Alexis, knowing that she was hurting inside. Jade was about to scoot over and comfort her friend, when she suddenly felt someone touch shoulders with her. It wasn't much of a surprise when she realized that Damien was now sitting beside her, and she gave a small smile. Everybody knew that Damien and Jade once had strong feelings for each other, and it seemed that they were slowly being rekindled again. Kai noticed the closeness between the two, as he quickly rose to his feet.  
  
"Hey Kai...where are you going?" asked Tyson, noticing the anger starting to form on his face. No body had even said anything to Kai, so what on earth could be bothering him.  
  
"I have better things to do...I'm out of here!" With that Kai turned abruptly on his heel, and headed back towards the distant hotel. Alexis had the same idea in mind as Kai as she too stood up.  
  
"I'm going back too," she replied rather quietly. "I'm...I'm pretty tired."  
  
"What!? But it's only 6 o'clock!" Kyle exclaimed, looking at the brunette with shock. Alexis never went to bed early, well...not this early. Alexis only gave a slight shrug before going off in the direction that Kai had just gone.  
  
"What's up with everybody!" Tyson demanded, after silence swept across the group. It seemed that a variety of emotions were popping up everywhere, and he couldn't understand what was wrong. Jessica smiled at Tyson's frustration then glanced over at Jade, and gave her a slight motion with her head. Jade understood what she meant, and she too knew that she should go find Alexis. After all, they were best friends...and best friends are always there for each other, no matter what. Jade rose to her feet causing all eyes to be locked on her.  
  
"I'm going to go find Alexis ok guys." AJ and Kyle both nodded their heads in agreement. "I'll see you later."  
  
One by one everybody seemed to be leaving, and now there was only thirteen left. Nobody really knew what to say now, and they all kind of glanced around at each other. Tyson was still frustrated about everyone leaving so quickly, and he couldn't imagine why they would want to miss all the excitement of the festival.  
  
"That's it...I can't take this quietness anymore...who's up for cotton candy and ice cream!" Tyson shouted, trying to bring back everybody's wild spirit.  
  
"Gary wants ice cream!" Gary replied, a smile spreading over his cheery face.  
  
"I could go for some ice cream too," agreed Max understanding what Tyson was trying to do. Everybody nodded their heads in agreement, deciding that it would be fun to hang around the festival all night.  
  
"I'm in for the ice cream idea...but, only if Tyson's paying!" Jessie announced, as she nudged Tyson's elbow playfully. This comment caused Tyson's eyes to pop open, realizing that he couldn't afford anything...not even his own! Everybody laughed at the surprised look on Tyson's face, as they all headed back down towards the main events!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alexis continued to walk down the busy California Street, as she kicked a small rock with her foot. She had her hands jammed into her Jean pockets and she couldn't help but wonder where Rei and Mariah went. Her dark hair covered her eyes slightly and she remained focused on the concrete below her. Alexis still couldn't believe that Rei deserted her to talk with Mariah...even if they were old friends. Stars were beginning to form in the night sky, as Alexis suddenly paused. She gazed up into the silvery moon shining down at her, making her eyes twinkle from the moons glow. She sighed as she remembered her very own 'moonlight kiss' with Rei. The thought of this made her smile, and she began to think that maybe she was overreacting. Rei wasn't that kind of a person and she truly believed that he wouldn't hurt her like that. Alexis finally felt relieved, and she decided that she would go back to the festival and find the others. As Alexis slowly rounded the corner she caught a glimpse of two very familiar people. Standing only a couple inches away were Rei and Mariah, laughing about something near a balloon stand. Alexis knew that she should go it was wrong of her to spy on the two. She trusted Rei...or did she? She couldn't help but watch as Rei gave the man some money, and handed Mariah a pink heart shaped balloon. Alexis could feel anger rising in her body again, and she was desperate to hear what they were talking about. Mariah and Rei sat down along the curb of the road, as Alexis ventured closer. She made sure that neither Rei nor Mariah could see her, as she practically hid behind the balloon stand where they just were.  
  
"See Rei, wasn't this fun!" Mariah spoke up, with a big smile on her face. Rei nodded and looked over at the pretty girl. He had to admit that being with Mariah was great, and he did miss her. "It's like old times...we never get to do this anymore Rei."  
  
"I know what you mean Mariah...it's just, well..." Rei paused, trying to figure out what he should speak next. It was obvious that he was having mixed feelings, as Mariah placed her small hand on Rei's knee.  
  
"I know you miss the White Tigers Rei, and we miss you too." Mariah answered in a comforting tone. She shifted over until she sat shoulder to shoulder with Rei. "Tell me Rei...do...do you miss me?"  
  
"Of course I miss you Mariah...you're one of my very best frie..."  
  
"No, I mean...more than a friend?" Mariah interrupted. "Do you miss me more than a friend Rei?" Mariah looked at Rei with complete hope, and watched as his golden eyes softened.  
  
"I...I guess I do."  
  
Those were the last words that Alexis stuck around to hear as she immediately took off down the street. Tears were flowing endlessly down her soft cheeks and she could feel her heart pounding heavily in her chest. This was the worst moment in her entire life...how could Rei do this to her. Alexis ran as fast as she could bumping into people every so often but, she didn't care. All she wanted was to get back to the hotel...all she wanted to do was cry. The moon reflected its light on the devastated girl, and Alexis knew that she would never forgive Rei for this...never.  
  
A/N:Ok, there ya go! What did you think huh?? Anyways, I never took the time to describe the White Tigers(cause everyone knows what they look like) and I also never described the Shadow-cats...but if you really wanna know what they look like, then you can check out their descriptions in my story 'Beynamite'! Well see ya...until next time! 


	13. Heartbreaks, Drama and Confusion

~~~I LOVE these parts in stories! The heart breaks, the drama, the confusion... Makes everything more interesting!~~~  
  
Disclaimer:...  
  
Chapter 13 (wow, we're already at chapter thirteen, cool!): Heartbreaks, drama and confusion. (lol)  
  
Alexis still kept crying when she reached the hotel. 'How could he do this? I'm not mad about Mariah asking, I'm even madder about him lying that there wasn't anything between them. Of course, I don't remember him SAYING that, but I bet he meant it.' She was right in front of the hotel, and was surprised, no to see Kai there as well, almost entering himself. Alexis quickly wiped her eyes and dried them before she went and caught up with him.  
  
"Kai!" she yelled. Kai turned around, surprised to see Alexis himself. Alexis ran to him, but then tripped on a rather large stone, and fell flat on her face. Luckily, she was wearing pants so she didn't scrap her knees, just ruined her pants. "Ow..."  
  
"What do you want?" he asked coldly when she got up. He crossed his arms and his eyes narrowed, indicating it better be important.  
  
"Let's take a walk, shall we?" she asked. Before he could protest, she grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the sidewalk, and then she let him go.  
  
"I'll ask again, what do you want?"Kai asked, while walking.  
  
"I know we haven't exactly been acknowledging each other these past few days, but I know how you feel," she said. It felt awkward, talking to Kai, Mr. I'm-too-cool-for-you, especially about personal things, things he didn't understand, such as feelings.  
  
"What do you mean, you know how I feel? I don't feel anything except boredom. Listen, if you're not going to say anything important, I'm leaving." Kai was about to turn and go back to the hotel, when Alexis yelled out.  
  
"I know how you feel about Jade!!"  
  
*  
  
Jade searched everywhere for her friend. At the park, in the streets, and even at the hotel! Nothing. She was right in front of the hotel and walking farther down the street. 'That girl really can get lost. I wonder why she went. Of course it's because of Ray and Mariah, but she didn't have to go and leave me with the other stooges.' She was still pondering, when she saw Kai and Alexis, talking deeply about something. Her stomach lurched at the site of them together. 'I should've known...' And she ran back towards the hotel.  
  
*  
  
"Excuse me? I don't have feelings for her."  
  
"Yeah, I would've said that you had no feelings PERIODE a week ago, but that changed when I saw the look on your face today," said Alexis triumphantly. Kai gave her a weird look. Alexis sighed. "You know, when Damien was flirting with her? I know how you feel."  
  
"Oh yeah? Really? How so?" asked Kai sarcastically.  
  
"...I don't know if I can trust you with this.."  
  
"You're right, you can't." Kai turned around and walked back to the hotel. Alexis narrowed her eyes.  
  
"OK, OK. Ray was talking to Mariah. She asked if he still missed her more then a friend. He said yes. I was heartbroken, mad and thought hateful thoughts towards Mariah, happy?" Kai stopped, but didn't turn around, so Alexis continued. "I know this isn't the EXACTLY how you feel, but more or less the same thing. And, if I'm going to go all depressed, I want someone to go down with me." Kai smirked at the last part. "So, I thought that maybe we can help each other."  
  
"How, exactly?"  
  
"HA! So you admit it! HA!" Alexis pointed an accusing finger at Kai.  
  
"Grrr..So what are you proposing?" Kai hated when he got stuck at times, and decided to ignore her. Alexis smiled even wider.  
  
"I thought that maybe we could have a plan..You know..Just to get them to notice us again."  
  
"Goodbye." And Kai continued walking.  
  
"HEY!!!! I'M STILL TALKING TO YOU!!" Alexis huffed, and crossed her arms. 'Boys. They can never admit their feelings.' And Alexis ran after him.  
  
*  
  
Jade kept running, heartbroken, but no tears came down her face, she wouldn't let it. 'It's not as if we were together anyways, but still! She's my best friend!' She ran until she bumped into someone, and landed on the concrete ground.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled, and got up, dusting the dirt off her skirt. "No problem," replied a familiar voice. Jade looked up.  
  
"Ray? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see if Alexis was at the hotel. When I came back from talking to Mariah, she wasn't there. Come to think of it, neither were you and Kai." Ray crossed his arms.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it," she said bitterly. "I know exactly where they are, and I don't think you want to know." Jade walked past him gruffly, but Ray caught her wrist.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I told you, you don't wanna know!"  
  
"Yes, I do. Now come on, spit it out." Jade hesitated, debating between herself, whether she should, or not. 'On one hand, if I tell him, then that'll be the end of Alexis and Ray. I can't do that. But on the other, he deserves to know, best friend or no best friend.' Jade sighed before she began.  
  
"I caught Kai and Alexis having a pretty deep conversation. I suppose they ran off because they wanted to see each other alone." Both of them stayed there so quietly, you could hear a pin drop.  
  
*  
  
Kai and Alexis walked towards the hotel.  
  
"I'm telling you! I'm going to devise a good plan! I swear!"  
  
"Oh yeah? What is it then? Have any ideas?" That shut Alexis up. They continued walking, and then Kai stopped in his tracks. "I'm in."  
  
"Hey, what's the matter with you?" asked Alexis, seeing the glazed look Kai was having. She turned her head towards the direction Kai was watching, and saw them. Jade had her back towards Ray, and Ray holding her wrist. Alexis narrowed her eyes.  
  
"That two-timing..I mean three-timing twerp! I could understand Mariah (sort of), but my best friend???"  
  
*  
  
"Well, maybe it doesn't necessarily have to mean that. Maybe they were having just a nice chat!" suggested Ray.  
  
"This is KAI we're talking about." Jade reminded him.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Ray took back his hand from Jade's wrist, as Jade massaged it. Just then, Kai and Alexis walked past them. Alexis and Jade stared at each other, trying hard not to glare, while Kai and Ray WERE glaring.  
  
'Two timers,' they all thought, and Alexis and Kai entered the building.  
  
"See? I told you!" Jade placed her hands on her hips, giving Ray a hard look.  
  
"Yeah.. I can't believe this!"  
  
"You think I can?"  
  
"We're going to have to do something about this." And they both went into the building as well.  
  
*  
  
"That was way fun! Too bad Ray, Kai, Jade and Alexis had to pass out on it!" exclaimed Tyson. The whole group was walking towards the hotel as well.  
  
"Yeah, what was up with that?" asked Max.  
  
"Oh, you know love-birds, always dating, or double-dating," grinned Kyle. At that instant, Damien's ears perked up.  
  
"Jade and Kai are together?" he asked a little too quickly.  
  
"No, not officially. Our teams, meaning the Bladebreakers and Murdablade, are trying to hook them up, well, Alexis and Kyle and Tyson are, and they're having fun with that too," stated Kenny. Damien heaved a sigh, but was still uneasy with the matchmaking game they were having.  
  
"So, what's on the agenda today?" asked A.J.  
  
"I wanna call it a night..." said Jessica.  
  
"Come on Jess! We still have the whole day!" implied Kyle.  
  
"Me too." yawned Mariah.  
  
"Let's just all go back to the hotel." suggested Jessie. "You guys can find something to do there."  
  
"Fine..." grumbled Tyson and Kyle. So they all marched back to the hotel.  
  
*  
  
Ray and Jade were in the lounge, talking about what just happened, when Alexis came down from the stairs, and Kai came down from the elevator. They all met each other's gaze, and stood in silence. That's when the group came in.  
  
"Hey guys!" chirped Alexis. She was glad that there was a distraction.  
  
"Hi. Where did you all go to?" asked A.J.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? We came back to the hotel," stated Alexis.  
  
"Oh really? Can you back that up, Alexis?" asked Jade bitterly. Alexis narrowed her eyes, but was still oblivious of what she meant.  
  
"Um, what's all this about?" asked Jessica.  
  
"Nothing!" the four snapped. Jessica jumped at their snappiness.  
  
"Ok..ok.."  
  
"So, what did you guys do?" asked Max, sitting on a couch beside Ray.  
  
"I know what Ray did. A little flirt here, a little flirt there..." Kai said. Ray was surprised at what Kai said, then glared at him, but Kai didn't see because his eyes were still closed, arms crossed.  
  
"What do you mean by that, Kai?" asked Ray between clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh you know, the thing that you do most. Cheat, two-time, trying to find a new girlfriend everyday..." That's when Ray got really mad. It burned him that the guy who trying to steal his girlfriend was talking about cheating.  
  
"What would you know about relationships Kai? You haven't even BEEN in one," stated Jade crossly.  
  
"You're one to talk," said Alexis. Angry sparks ran between the four.  
  
"HEY! Cut that out! We're all adults here. if you guys can't control your anger for whatever reason, then you need a time-out!" declared Jessica.  
  
"FINE!" The four went into their separate ways, leaving the rest speechless.  
  
Tyson looked from one person to another. "Did we miss something here...?"  
  
~~~I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME!!! I've had a major writer's block..actually..I've had writer's procrastination. I don't know how Jade-55 puts up with me..Anyways, I'm really sorry that this was short, but I hope you enjoyed it! Remember to R/R!!! 


End file.
